


Chiudi gli occhi e guardati intorno

by Mikirise



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Accademia dell'Arte Alternative Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Magical Realism, Slow Build
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Dicono che per crescere come artista devi crescere come persona. Glinda non sa se questo sia vero oppure no, ma sa che quando sei vicina a Elphaba non puoi fare altro se non crescere, almeno per stare al suo passo.





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> È il terzo giorno dell'anno nuovo e io sto già procrastinando.

  
  
  
Glinda ha le guance che le bruciano di rabbia e vergogna, mentre guarda verso il basso e stringe i pugni, cercando di mordersi la lingua e non rispondere. Cercando di ricordarsi perché si trova lì. Madame Morrible sembra più alta di quanto è realmente. Più imponente di quanto è realmente. Più potente. E Glinda guarda verso il basso, visto che non può far nient’altro. Perché lei, Glinda, è veramente così piccola, ed è veramente così insignificante. A quanto pare non è soltanto un'illusione.  
  
È la prima volta che lo pensa.  
  
“Un lavoro che rispecchia il tuo modo di vedere il mondo, miss Upland,” continua con un tono così altezzoso Madame Morrible, con la mano elegantemente posizionata sotto il mento e un piccolo sorriso sarcastico.  
  
Glinda si muove a disagio sul posto mentre Madame Morrible continua a osservare con occhio critico la sua tela, sotto lo sguardo di tutta la classe, che finge di non sentire, o non vedere, nascondendosi dietro il proprio lavoro. Questa ostentata curiosità le fa salire ancora più sangue verso le guance, che iniziano ad arrossire a chiazze. Sente le orecchie bruciare, le dita intorpidirsi e i muscoli delle gambe non riuscire più a rimanere immobili. Si azzarda ad alzare lo sguardo verso la donna, che però non la sta guardando, comportandosi come se non stesse parlando con lei, come se Glinda non si trovasse nella stessa stanza. Nel farlo il suo occhio cade sul ritratto di Fiyero e un po' si rende conto quanto odia quello che ha creato, quanto sia immobile e poco giusto nei confronti del suo modello, quindi chiude gli occhi e abbassa la testa ancora una volta, lasciando andare la presa delle mani, che tornano a prendere il loro colore rosato. Si morde le labbra, e cerca di respirare profondamente.  
  
“Un ritratto superficiale per una non-artista superficiale” termina Madame Morrible e a quanto pare non vuole più perdere tempo con lei, perché fa cadere una mano accanto al suo fianco e posa l'altra mano alla vita, cominciando a camminare nel silenzio dell'aula, in cui risuonano i suoi tacchi con un ritmo regolare e quasi melodico. Glinda comunque lo odia.  
  
Preme le palpebre e prende un ultimo respiro profondo, prima di alzare gli occhi un'ultima volta verso il suo lavoro e sentendo quell'odio che le sale verso i polmoni, prendendo lo spazio che dovrebbe essere dedicato all'ossigeno e si sente arrabbiata, si sente triste.  
  
Fiyero non si muove nel suo ritratto. Rimane in silenzio, i suoi occhi non brillano, la sua mano non si muove. Non c'è magia in quel lui che lei ha ritratto. Quindi non c'è nemmeno magia in lei. Non una che saprebbe rappresentare. Ed è umiliante.  
  
I tacchi di Madame Morrible continuano a risuonare, finché non arriva al ritratto accanto a quello di Glinda. “Oh, finalmente” esclama Madame Morrible e Glinda si gira a guardare come Elphaba lancia uno sguardo intorno a lei, cercando di mantenere la calma che non ha, mentre tutte le teste degli studenti nell'aula sbucano da dietro le proprie tele. C'è un piccolo sorriso nel suo volto che fa salire il fumo negli occhi a Glinda, che sente il proprio petto pieno di così tante emozioni che non saprebbe descrivere. Ma riesce a guardare il ritratto che Madame Morrible sta osservando con quell'espressione di contemplazione e felicità che non le ha mai visto, mentre tiene entrambe le mani davanti alle labbra decisamente troppo truccate.  
  
Il ritratto di Nessa, inclina dolcemente la testa e sorride davanti a una reazione così sentita. Poi gira la testa verso Elphaba, le fa un cenno del capo e torna si copre metà viso con una mano, mentre le sue gote si tingono di un delicato rosso, che deve venire dai pigmenti dei colori del suo viso. Riprende a sorridere, posa le mani sulle cosce e torna alla posa iniziale. Glinda torna a guardare il suo immobile ritratto e sente il naso pizzicarle, mentre si morde ancora le labbra.  
  
Ha bisogno di aria, si dice quando lo sguardo di Elphaba, per qualche ragione su di lei. È prima uno sguardo neutro, il tipico sguardo che le dedica quando si svegliano la mattina, o quando si incontrano in aula. Poi aggrotta le sopracciglia e dà un passo verso di lei, prima di bloccarsi e guardarsi intorno. Diventa uno sguardo preoccupato e Glinda sente una lacrima caderle da un occhio e si porta una mano sulla guancia, prima di prendere un altro respiro profondo. Basta che nessuno la veda, si dice. Elphaba l'ha già vista, ma comunque, non ha potere, non può parlare con nessuno. Cade un'altra lacrima e Glinda non capisce, davvero, non capisce.  
  
Non sa se il suo pianto è dovuto a tutta quella rabbia e frustrazione che si stava portando dietro, o dalla delicatezza dei movimenti di Nessa. Sa solo che nessuno al mondo deve vedere, o sapere, cosa sta succedendo. A questo punto, direbbe, nemmeno lei.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elphaba entra nella loro camera buia senza fare nemmeno un commento, e senza accendere la luce. Studia la camera, per capire quale percorso fare per arrivare al suo letto, Glinda la conosce abbastanza bene per sapere che quei momenti in più sulla soglia della porta sono dovuti a questo. Si stringe sotto le coperte e affonda la guancia nel cuscino, quasi a voler scomparire.  
  
Sente come Elphaba chiudere la porta dietro alle sue spalle e gettare la borsa dei libri per terra. Si passa una mano sul viso e tira su col naso, cercando di fare mano rumore possibile, ma sente comunque i passi di Elphaba fermarsi e il suo sguardo su di lei. Chiude gli occhi e la sente sedersi pesantemente sul suo letto, togliendosi gli stivali e facendo così tanto rumore che a Glinda viene il sospetto che lo stia facendo di proposito. Sente la tentazione di girarsi verso di lei, per lanciarle uno sguardo feroce e fare in modo che la stanza torni in un silenzio quieto, in cui può tornare a fingere che i motivi per cui i suoi occhi sono rossi e le lacrime non fanno altro che cadere pesanti, come se non avessero aspettato altro che quel momento per continuare a uscire e che ora che hanno trovato un motivo per farlo, adesso che Glinda ha dato loro l'opportunità di cadere sulle sue guance arrossate a chiazze non possano più fare altro se non uscire, prese da uno spirito di libertà che Glinda odia. Odia con tutta se stessa.  
  
Tira su col naso, suo malgrado, e abbraccia con un po' più di forza il suo cuscino alto e rosa. Sente il fruscio delle lenzuola di Elphaba e cerca di respirare profondamente, perché l'aria riprenda il giusto spazio nei suoi polmoni. Ma poi Elphaba parla. È un mormorio, all'inizio e Glinda non riesce a capire cosa stia dicendo, finché la ragazza non si schiarisce la gola e ripete: “Gli occhi di Fiyero brillavano.”  
  
Glinda sbatte velocemente le palpebre, guardando il muro davanti al quale è sdraiata, e poi aggrotta le sopracciglia e gira impercettibilmente la testa verso Elphaba. Si alza a sedere, lentamente, e il piumone che le copriva le spalle scivola verso il suo fianco, mentre lei continua a guardare il muro davanti a lei, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Si passa velocemente una mano su un occhio e tira su col naso. “Non devi essere gentile con me” le dice e passa la mano sull'altro occhio. E lo dice perché è vero. Lo dice perché lo sa che gli occhi di Fiyero non brillavano, lo sa che il suo ritratto non si muoveva, lo sa che il suo è stato un lavoro mediocre, al pari di quello di chiunque altro, ma non al pari di quello di Elphaba, che adesso le offre la sua rude gentilezza che comunque Glinda non vuole. Sente di essere di nuovo arrabbiata. Sfrega la mano contro la fronte, con fare frustrato, togliendosi da davanti le ciocche di capelli biondi, che si sono appiccicati sulle guance, prima di girarsi verso i lei.  
  
“Non sono gentile” ribatte Elphaba, lentamente. Glinda cerca i suoi occhi nel buio e vede i suoi capelli brillare sotto un raggio di luna che entra dalla finestra. Alla fine, la loro stanza non è mai stata poi così buia. Trovare Elphaba, nonostante tutto, è semplice. “Hai sbagliato soggetto” continua con uno sbuffo, mentre tira su i piedi sul letto. “Fiyero...” affonda le dita tra le sue lenzuola e sembra guardare il vuoto per qualche secondo, poi scuote la testa, cercando di tornare in se stessa e girandosi verso Glinda. “Quello che hai dipinto è quello che Fiyero vuole che tutti vedano di lui.” Si gratta poco graziosamente la testa, disfacendo la coda alta e facendo in modo che il laccio cada tra le lenzuola, senza che lei gli dia la minima importanza. “Niente.”  
  
“Mi...” La voce le esce spezzata e troppo alta. Si blocca. Glinda chiude gli occhi e altre due lacrime le cadono contemporaneamente sulle guance. Ci mette qualche secondo per riprendere il controllo, e stringe le mani in due pugni, portandosi un ginocchio contro il petto. “Mi stai dicendo che non conosco Fiyero.” Vorrebbe poterlo dire con meno tristezza. Poggia la fronte sul ginocchio e sente Elphaba sospirare.  
  
“I suoi occhi brillavano, Glinda.”  
  
Glinda alza di nuovo la testa e guarda verso l'alto, nel vano tentativo di non far cadere altre lacrime. Ma sente i suoi polmoni pieni di emozioni e inizia a singhiozzare e sente come Elphaba si tira indietro, non sapendo che cosa fare e Glinda lo odia. Odia il fatto di star piangendo davanti a Elphaba, ma non riesce nemmeno a fermarsi, non sa dove altro dovrebbe andare e quindi nasconde il viso tra le mani e inizia a singhiozzare a cercando di bloccare ogni rumore, come non ha mai dovuto fare prima di quel momento. “L'ho capito” riesce a dire e la frase esce fuori più arrabbiata, più frustrata, meno controllata di quello che normalmente è.  
  
Non vede Elphaba. La sente, però. “Nessun altro riuscirebbe a far brillare gli occhi di Fiyero, Glinda” dice a bassa voce, con un tono incerto e Glinda aggrotta le sopracciglia e si gira verso di lei.  
  
Rimangono a guardarsi attraverso questo raggio di luna e Elphaba si muove sul posto a disagio, mentre Glinda sbatte lentamente le palpebre e anche se le lacrime continuano a scendere, iniziano piano piano a scemare. Si copre le labbra con entrambe le mani e si sente sbuffare una risata sollevata. Elphaba aggrotta le sopracciglia e si raggomitola come se fosse un riccio irritato e Glinda si asciuga velocemente le lacrime, prima di parlare. “Grazie” prova a dire, prima di tirare su col naso e questa volta sembra più gentile lei stessa, la sua voce è un po' più flebile, un po' più serena. E infatti si sente sorridere. “Ma non c'è bisogno che tu sia gentile con me.” Non quando hanno una guerra aperta tra loro. Non quando Glinda non è gentile con lei.  
  
Elphaba studia quel che riesce a vedere tra le ombre, poi scrolla le spalle. “Non sono gentile” ripete e si sdraia, portandosi le lenzuola sulle spalle e girandosi verso il muro, chiudendo in questo modo la loro conversazione.  
  
Glinda tira su col naso ancora una volta e imita lentamente il suo comportamento. Non ricorda quando si è addormentata. Ricorda che prima di chiudere gli occhi, però, ha preso un lungo e profondo respiro, che le ha riempito i polmoni. E non c'erano altri sentimenti a bloccare la sua respirazione, come se Elphaba, Elphaba Thropp, la ragazza che gli è capitata come compagna di stanza, la ragazza che non fa altro che darle contro, che non le piace, che non le potrà mai piacere, che è legata a lei da qualche strana forza che non è amore e quindi deve essere odio, lei, le ha liberato i polmoni, per fare in modo che potesse respirare di nuovo. E lei le è grata, mentre sospira nel sonno e finalmente le lacrime si fermano e il mondo continua a girare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Se c'è qualcosa che Glinda detesta dell'Accademia sono le lezioni teoriche che non le serviranno mai a nulla che non sia fingere di essere più dotta di quello che è realmente. Non è nulla di personale contro il professor Dillamond, pensa, rispondendo brevemente a un messaggio sul cellulare, con le gambe accavallate e il libro chiuso davanti a lei. È il suo atto di ribellione a questa teoria che non l'ha mai aiutata ad essere migliore nella sua arte.  
  
Si guarda intorno e vede che nessuno sta ascoltando le parole del professore, che comunque continua a parlare con una passione che non dovrebbe esserci per una materia tanto noiosa che è la semplice e teorica Storia dell'Arte e Glinda non può fare altro che ruotare gli occhi e muovere il suo piedino trai banchi, per poi posare il mento sulla sua mano chiusa e assottigliare lo sguardo davanti a un quadro di Ofelia dei preraffaelliti.  
  
Il professore sta elencando uno dopo l'altro le tipologie di fiori nel dipinto, con il loro significato simbolico e la tecnica che Millais ha utilizzato e Glinda si sente così pesante che preferirebbe riprendere in mano il cellulare e fingere di non essere lì. C'è solo una persona che sta seguendo il professor Dillamond.  
  
Glinda fa scivolare la mano che le sorreggeva il mento sul tavolo e aggrotta le sopracciglia. Passano gli anni. Cambiano i professori. A volte cambiano anche gli studenti. I corsi cambiano, ma Elphaba Thropp non cambia mai.  
  
Glinda muove di nuovo il piede, disegnando dei cerchi in aria. Prende un respiro profondo e c'è questa sensazione di pace e serenità che le porta una gratitudine verso Elphaba che le sembra assurda.  
  
È un po' irritata da se stessa, pensandoci, perché per quale motivo mai dovrebbe essere grata a Elphaba per essere capace di respirare? Torna a guardare velocemente il quadro alle spalle del professore e unisce le mani, portandosele davanti alle labbra.  
  
Ci sono dei ranuncoli accanto al corpo di Ofelia che lentamente muore. “Simboleggiano l'ingratitudine,” spiega il professore, lanciando occhiate veloci al quadro e Elphaba prende appunti sul suo libro, mentre tutti gli altri ignorano il posto in cui si trovano, grazie ai cellulari, grazie a tutti quei pensieri che passano per la testa dei ventenni. Glinda preme le labbra una contro l'altra. “O la superficialità,” termina sempre il professore e Glinda assottiglia lo sguardo e nelle sue pupille c'è il riflesso dell'acqua che si muove dolcemente contro il viso di Ofelia.  
  
_Sappiamo ciò che siamo_ , sente Ofelia recitare nella sua testa, mentre anche le sue labbra si muovono a ripetere le frasi della tragedia shakespeariana, _ma non sappiamo ciò che potremmo essere_.  
  
Si gira verso Fiyero, poche file più indietro, che ride con uno dei suoi amici con cui Glinda non ha parlato, e lui non segue le lezioni, e lui sta frequentando l'ultimo anno da due anni ormai. E, alla fine, è veramente da lui non seguire le lezioni? Ha passato gli ultimi due anni, da quando è entrata nell'Accademia, a dirsi che un'artista piena di vita e luce come lei non può che essere affiancata da quel tipo di artista che è Fiyero, nonostante non lo abbia mai sentito cantare, nonostante non si sia mai scomodata a fare nemmeno un passo verso il ragazzo. E quando lo ha ritratto, quando gli ha chiesto di essere suo modello, quello che ha dipinto, forse ha ragione Elphaba, era quello che voleva vedere lei. Forse era quello specchio che Fiyero ha messo tra se stesso e gli altri e forse è anche questo specchio che le ha fatto venire in mente che un giorno avrebbe avuto il coraggio di parlargli per davvero, che lui si sarebbe innamorato di lei mentre lei lo dipingeva, o che sarebbero stati invitati alla stessa festa, che lui l'avrebbe vista con il suo miglior vestito e si sarebbe avvicinato a lei e le avrebbe preso la mano, l'avrebbe baciata e le avrebbe chiesto di danzare insieme e alla fine non avrebbero fatto altro se non danzare. E lui non sarebbe dovuto essere importante, sarebbe potuto stare accanto a lei, mentre lei sarebbe diventata un'artista di successo, una pittrice di quadri che prendono vita, e sarebbe andato bene così. Perché il suo sogno non era su di lei e Fiyero, era su di lei. Ne è consapevole. Ha scelto l’unica persona superficiale quanto lei per questo. Si dice che è questo. Tutto qui.  
  
Sente la voce di Ofelia cantare: _Per Gesù, per la Santa Carità,  
ahimè, quanta vergogna ci verrà! _ Sbatte le palpebre e torna a guardare il dipinto. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e osserva con la coda dell'occhio Fiyero, che, senza nemmeno rendersi conto del suo sguardo su di lui, continua a ridere, a non ascoltare nulla. _I giovani lo fanno, incuranti del danno, e del biasmo che gliene verrà._ L'acqua intorno al volto di Ofelia continua a incresparsi, sempre più violentemente, come il battito del cuore di Glinda. _Dice lei: "Promettesti di sposarmi, prima di rovesciarmi.” Dice lui: "Avrei fatto quel che ho detto, se non fossi venuta nel mio letto."_ E deve dire di non aver mai pensato al quadro di Millais come così potente. Si porta le mani davanti al viso e chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo, quel tanto che basta per perdere il contatto con il quadro e anche la loro relazione. Poi riapre gli occhi e si dice di cercare una figura stabile, qualcuno che la possa tranquillizzare.  
  
Quando si gira verso Elphaba il suo respiro si regolarizza. E pensa a quel momento. E pensa a quando le ha detto che forse -forse quello che sbaglia nel fare i suoi ritratti, è il soggetto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Milla sta bevendo distrattamente il suo succo di frutta davanti a lei, con le gambe accavallate, e Glinda assottiglia lo sguardo. Dondola tra le dita la penna e decide che la cosa migliore da fare è concentrarsi di nuovo sul libro di Storia dell'Arte, che odora ancora di nuovo. Milla le ha lanciato uno sguardo veloce e ha ruotato gli occhi, prima di continuare a bere il suo succo. “Da quando in qua studi quella roba?” le chiede, masticando la cannuccia.  
  
Glinda si morde il labbro inferiore e chiude velocemente il libro, sorridendole. “Studiare? Adesso?” chiede falsamente divertita. Scuote la testa e scrolla le spalle. Milla le sorride in risposta e posa il succo di frutta sul tavolo, distratta dalle voci intorno a loro. Glinda sospira e segue il suo sguardo e sospira, posando il mento sulla mano a coppa. “Non studierei mai adesso” borbotta a se stessa e non pensa che Milla l'abbia comunque ascoltata.  
  
È troppo presa a guardare i ragazzi nell'aula studio, che si toccano i capelli e continuano a ridere tra loro. E, forse, anche se non ci fossero stati i ragazzi, non sarebbe stata abbastanza interessata, o affezionata, a lei per ascoltarla. Quindi Glinda sospira e fa una smorfia, guardando verso il suo libro chiuso e nuovo, che dei preraffaelliti ha poco o niente e che quindi è inutile per lei.  
  
Osserva Milla da sotto le ciglia e sospira. Comunque non importa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elphaba e Glinda studiano schiena a schiena, perché le loro due scrivanie sono posizionate contro il muro e non c'è bisogno di guardarsi negli occhi, o di parlarsi o di fare tante altre cose insieme. E lo sanno entrambe. Hanno deciso di rendere la loro stanza il più pacifica possibile, rendendolo un posto in cui nessuna delle due avrebbe mai potuto dire qualcosa di cattivo ad una o all'altra, cosa che aveva reso la loro stanza un posto in cui nessuna delle due parlava, se non per varie eccezioni in cui hanno avuto una giornata particolarmente dura, o per delle rarissime occasioni in cui non possono fare altro che parlare e Elphaba la osserva con quella scintilla negli occhi che fa anche un po' paura.  
  
Glinda si morde le labbra, passando la mano sulla scrivani nella stanza vuota. Il libro di testo non dice molto, ma un libro alla biblioteca potrebbe dire qualcosa in più. Sbatte lentamente le palpebre. Non può andare in biblioteca per il semplice fatto che non è da Glinda andare in biblioteca. Non è da lei impegnarsi un po' più in qualcosa, non secondo quello che credono le persone intorno a loro, e Dio solo sa quanto è importante quello che pensano le persone intorno a lei e quanto si nasconda come una ladra per studiare prima degli esami.  
  
Prende in mano il cellulare e lo sblocca, trattenendo il respiro e si guarda intorno mentre preme l'icona di Safari. È quando sta per inserire le parole della sua ricerca, sente la porta della camera fare click e vede Elphaba entrare, con lo sguardo basso e le spalle curve.  
  
Glinda chiude di scatto il cellulare e lo lancia sul letto, girandosi verso di lei.  
  
Vede Elphaba alzare un sopracciglio e fare una smorfia, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Il suo sguardo passa da Glinda al cellulare, ma non fa nessuna domanda, non commenta, va solo verso il letto e si butta stancamente, premendo la faccia contro il cuscino e senza degnarla di un ulteriore sguardo. Glinda abbassa lo sguardo per la vergogna e sente un po' di calore salirgli per le orecchie e alla base del collo.  
  
Elphaba non si muove dalla sua posizione e sembra che dopo un po' si addormenti, mentre Glinda si siede sul letto, allungandosi verso il cellulare e sospirando. Si passa una mano sul viso e sospira.  
  
Deve tornare a casa e passare tutte le vacanze a studiare e a non godersi i biscotti di sua mamma o le chiacchierate con suo padre. Deve studiare per gli esami e trovare un posto in cui si sente abbastanza al sicuro da non essere giudicata sempre da tutti. Non può tornare continuamente a casa e quindi chiude i pugni e lancia uno sguardo a Elphaba, che sospira avvicinando la mano al viso e raggomitolandosi, senza essersi nemmeno tolta le scarpe.  
  
Perché lei può sentirsi così tranquilla, nonostante tutti, mentre Glinda non si sente a suo agio nemmeno a studiare davanti a tutti?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nessa, nonostante il suo legame di parentela con Elphaba, non è male. È un po' strana, questo è vero, Glinda non capisce se tante cose di quelle che dice sono semplicemente uno specchio della loro situazione familiare tanto riparata, o dalla sua voglia di essere accettata dal gruppo, o chissà quale altro motivo, ma sa che è qualcosa di molto strano, qualcosa che non riesce ad afferrare.  
  
Le sorride e le prende le mani, ridendo a qualcosa che la ragazza ha detto e la vede mentre gli occhi le brillano e il sorriso di Glinda si inclina un pochino, lanciando uno sguardo con la coda dell'occhio Elphaba che alza un lato delle labbra, prima di tornare al suo libro.  
  
“Sei sempre così gentile” dice Nessa, posando la mano su quella di lei, rendendo la loro stretta una specie di sandwich. Si allunga verso di lei e annuisce. “E bella e tutti ti adorano e i tuoi vestiti sono così... e non pensavo che saresti mai potuta essere gentile.”  
  
Glinda sbuffa una risata nervosa, ma nessuna delle due ragazze si rende conto del suo stato d'animo, quindi deve essere uscita abbastanza bene. “La gentilezza è alle basi delle relazioni umane, mia cara” dice con il suo sorriso. Sta per dire qualcosa su Elphaba, ma si morde la lingua. “E comunque mi è facile essere gentile con una persona come te. Scrittori? Come dicono tutti sempre? Non farli arrabbiare o finirai nel loro libro?” Ride piano e la ragazza ride a sua volta, liberandole la mano. “E non sia mai che io ti lasci nelle mani di tua sorella, per faccende amorose. Ti ho adottata come mia sorellina quindi...” Si blocca, rendendosi conto di quello che ha appena detto e Elphaba alza lo sguardo su di lei, con un'espressione indecifrabile e Glinda scuote leggermente la testa, tornando a concentrarsi sulla ragazzina.  
  
Nessa sorride. “Grazie” dice quasi in un sussurro e alza la testa, seguendo i movimenti di Glinda, che si alza in piedi e cammina verso la sua scrivania per prendere la sua spazzola.  
  
“Stai scherzando?” le chiede con il tono più calmo nel suo repertorio. Le si avvicina, posando le mani sulle sue spalle. “Per me è un onore essere la tua consigliera.”  
  
“Elphaba non mi vuole nemmeno ascoltare” borbotta Nessa e Elphaba tira indietro la testa, posandola sul muro. “Dice che non sono questi i veri problemi di una ragazza come me.”  
  
“Oh, beh, se lo dice Elphaba” commenta lei, poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla della ragazza. “Sicuramente i problemi sentimentali non sono problemi di una diciottenne” dice ridendo e presto anche Nessa inizia a ridacchiare, mentre Elphaba le osserva in silenzio.  
  
“Nessarose non è come tutte le altre diciottenni” dice alla fine ed entrambe le ragazze si girano a guardarla. Glinda non riesce a vedere l'espressione di Nessa, ma sa che non può essere felice delle parole di sua sorella e sa che la sua espressione non è altro se non un rimprovero, mentre raddrizza la schiena e ruota gli occhi. Nessa è così diversa da Elphaba, e a volte Glinda si dimentica di questo piccolo dettaglio. Non vuole sapere il perché.  
  
Sente le spalle di Nessa irrigidirsi sotto le sue mani e si sbriga a liberarla dalla sua presa. Sono diverse anche quando devono esprimere la loro rabbia, riesce a pensare Glinda. Elphaba ha una rabbia calda, poco pensata, sembra essere un'esplosione. La rabbia di Nessa è gelida. Glinda dà un passo indietro, verso il suo letto, mentre il suo sguardo scorre tra le due sorelle. “E tu che ne sai?” chiede a bassa voce la ragazza, con i pugni chiusi ai lati della sua sedia. Glinda si morde le labbra, prima di prendere un respiro profondo e sorridere.  
  
“Oh, Nessa” inizia, congiungendo le mani e affrettandosi a ritrovarsi di nuovo seduta davanti a lei, sul letto di Elphaba. “Le sorelle maggiori sono così, non lo sai? Sono un po' come i genitori. Si rifiutano di vedere le sorelline crescere. E tu sei una così bella ragazza, che sta crescendo così velocemente, devo dire che anche io sono sbalordita dalla tua crescita improvvisa. Fino a un anno fa pensavo saresti rimasta una bambina per sempre e guardati adesso. Accettare che tu debba passare le stesse tappe degli altri... ah, tu sei speciale ed è difficile accettare che ti crucci per le stesse cose per cui si crucciano gli altri.” Sbuffa una risata incerta, riprendendo una mano di Nessa tra le sue, per ottenere la sua attenzione. Nessa gira la testa verso di lei e sbatte lentamente le palpebre. “E per quanto io ti voglia bene, non posso amarti quanto ti ama Elphaba. E...”  
  
“Non era quello che voleva dire.” Le parole di Nessarose sono gelide, quasi quanto le sue mani, ma Glinda sa come reagire. Quindi alza un lato delle labbra.  
  
“Sappiamo perfettamente che è questo quello che vuole dire” risponde e si gira verso la sua compagna di stanza, che la continua a osservare, con il libro ormai poggiato sulle cosce. “Non è vero, Elphaba?”  
  
La ragazza sospira. “Sì, era quello che volevo dire.”  
  
“Vedi?” chiede Glinda con un falso tono gioioso. Intreccia le dita delle mani in un gesto studiato e usato da lei così tante volte da sembrare naturale. “Ora pensiamo ai tuoi capelli, mentre mi racconti di questo ragazzo.” Si alza di nuovo in piedi e afferra la spazzola. “Questo ragazzo che non può essere niente meno che incredibile per rubare il cuore della nostra fantastica Nessarose, non è vero Elphaba?”  
  
Elphaba le dedica un'occhiata infastidita, prima di prendere in mano il suo libro e sospirare. “Meglio per lui che lo sia” dice e la frase offre un'occasione d'oro per Glinda per esibire una squillante risata non sentita, mentre si piega verso Nessa e le abbraccia le spalle.  
  
“Vedi?” le chiede. “Per quanto la nostra Elphaba voglia sentirsi tanto differente da tutti noi, da tutte le sorelle maggiori del mondo, è esattamente come tutte le sorelle maggiori del mondo.”  
  
Nessa le sorride. E almeno queste cose Glinda le sa fare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disegnare nature morte è un po' come prendere il proprio tempo a pensare a se stessi e avere una scusa per state un po’ da sola con se stessa, e forse Glinda è un po' grata di questo, mentre sente la voce di Billie Holiday riempire la stanza e lascia cadere la matita, perché tanto è soltanto un disegno di prova, e ha tempo, mio Dio se ha tempo.  
  
Ruota la testa all’indietro e _Blue Moon_ dice a una voce così bassa che è sicura di non averla sentito nemmeno lei, e chiude gli occhi e porta teatralmente la mano aperta verso l’alto. _You saw me stand alone_ continua, alzandosi dalla sedia e trovandosi al centro della stanza. _Without a dream in my heart_ , la mano si poggia sul suo petto e chiude gli occhi, mentre muove i fianchi a destra e poi a sinistra, quel tanto che basta perché la sua gonna gialla balli insieme a lei. _Without a love of my own_ , e questa volta la mano va sulla fronte e si piega un pochino all’indietro quel tanto che basta per imitare uno di quegli svenimenti che ha visto nei film in bianco e nero con sua mamma.  
  
C’è una base strumentale e il jazz è così bello, e gira su se stessa, la gonna si alza quel tanto che basta per avere un effetto principessa e di nuovo _Blue Moon_ , tiene le gambe ben ferme sul pavimento e si avvicina al suo letto. _You knew just what I was there for_ , indica un punto indefinito oltre la finestra e tiene la fronte corrugata in un dolore che non può essere suo. Sta ai lati del letto e scivola in fretta in ginocchio, unendo le mani. _You heard me saying a pray for_ , si alza in piedi e si gira per sedersi sul letto e affondare le mani tra le sue lenzuola. _And then there suddenly appeared before me_. Glinda si porta di nuovo la mano sulla fronte, scivolando verso terra e si rende conto di essersi ritrovata davanti al letto di Elphaba. Il che è stupido. Vuole dire, sì, certo, ovviamente si è ritrovata davanti al letto di Elphaba, dormono nella stessa stanza, la condividono da quando sono entrate in Accademia per uno strano scherzo del sistema (o perché Glinda non ha mai scritto di non essere assegnata nella stessa camera di Elphaba, un po’ come tutte le ragazze, o abitanti del loro dormitorio, avevano fatto.) Quindi, beh, sì, ovviamente Elphaba -il letto di Elphaba è lì, davanti a lei.  
  
La canzone continua e Glinda scuote la testa. Si alza in piedi, dandosi la spinta col ginocchio.  
  
_The only one my arms will ever hold,_ si abbraccia con più forza di quanto abbia mai abbracciato qualcuno nella vita reale e ancheggia. _I heard somebody whisper "Please adore me"_ muove le spalle, mentre lancia uno sguardo che doveva essere veloce e non pensato alla scrivania di Elphaba e mette un piede in avanti, per poi portarlo indietro imitando quel passo di danza che le aveva insegnato suo padre veramente tanto tempo fa. E gira su se stessa, perdendo per qualche secondo il senso del ritmo e le parole della canzone.  
  
Glinda ride con se stessa. _Blue Moon!_ , chiama cantando, facendo un saltellino verso la finestra. Now I'm no longer alone mente cantando con gli occhi chiusi e una mano posata sul vetro, poi gira su se stessa per poggiare la schiena contro il muro. _Without a dream in my heart_ canta ancora e questa volta la sua voce di sente e la cosa la fa ridere, mentre chiude di nuovo gli occhi e alza una mano verso il soffitto. _Without a love of my own_.  
  
_Blue Moon!_ inizia a girare su se stessa, la gonna si alza e crea un cerchio giallo e perfetto intorno a lei e alza le braccia per renderlo un po’ più perfetto e ai ricorda che ha abbandonato le lezioni di danza classica perché Madame Maestra diceva che era troppo grassa e quindi ride di nuovo mentre gira su se stessa, sbatte la gamba contro il suo letto e poi si butta sul materasso e ride di nuovo.  
  
La canzone finisce è c’è un momento di pausa prima che quella dopo inizia. Note di pianoforte, una dopo l’altra e Glinda non riconosce subito la canzone ci mette un po’.  
  
Billie Holiday ci mette un po’ a iniziare a cantare e Glinda rimane sdraiata, guardando il soffitto bianco di un dormitorio di un’Accademia.  
  
_I'm gonna love you like nobody's loved you_ inizia a cantare Billie e Glinda sorride, solo che nello stesso momento in cui lei canta la porta della camera fa click e Elphaba entra dicendo: “Pensavo fosse Rosa in fondo a corridoio e invece sei tu.”a cerca con lo sguardo e Glinda si alza a sedere sul letto a una velocità che le fa girare la testa.  
  
“Non è da me” mormora a bassa voce, gattonando sul letto per raggiungere il suo cellulare e bloccare il riproduttore musicale. “Non è da me” ripete a se stessa e più che altro non lo dice, ma lo sussurra piano piano, premendo il cellulare contro il petto e facendo un cenno del capo a Elphaba che aggrotta le sopracciglia e posa la sua cartella ai piedi del letto, senza comunque rompere il contatto visivo tra loro.  
  
“Ti ringrazio per… la _cosa_ con Nessa” dice mordendosi il labbro e Glinda rilassa lentamente le spalle e lascia che il cellulare le scivoli sulle cosce e sbatte lentamente le palpebre. las  
  
“Non volevo ritrovarmi in una camera con due persone che litigano” risponde Glinda, alzando le spalle. Si sistema alcuni ciuffo dei capelli dietro l’orecchio e preme le labbra una contro l’altra, mentre prende un respiro profondo dal naso. Elphaba alza una spalla e si muove sul posto a disagio. “Ma se vuoi sdebitarti un modo…” si blocca e alza lo sguardo verso la ragazza, che mantiene la sua espressione concentrata. Glinda si sta già pentendo di quello che sta per dire, ma sa anche che può essere la sua unica opportunità per mettere da parte l’orgoglio e chiedere qualcosa a Elphaba, senza paura che il loro gioco di potere so disequilibri. Potrebbe farlo. Gli occhi di Elphaba sono su di lei e Glinda sente di non poter respirare e sta per dirlo, lo sta per chiedere per davvero. “Potresti prendere dei cioccolatini della Rochet per me. Sai che sono a dieta. Non vorrei che qualcuno mi vedesse mentre compro zuccheri quando sono a dieta.” È una codarda.  
  
Gli occhi di Elphaba perdono la loro brillantezza e il loro interesse. La ragazza sbuffa e le dà le spalle. “Non puoi essere veramente così stupida” borbotta e Glinda stringe i pugni e si dice la stessa cosa ma non può lasciare che lei dica una cosa del genere ad alta voce. Può provare a fare qualcos’altro. Può gettare le basi con un rapporto con lei, per poi non dover chiedere, o fare in modo che la sua richiesta non sembri così disperata. Potrebbe fare questo.  
  
“Elphaba” la chiama, e osserva come la ragazza si giri verso di lei con ne poco interesse e ruotando gli occhi. “Tu non mi devi niente” le dice e sente le guance diventare rosse e calde e stringe un po’ più i pugni. “E voglio che tu sappia che -ci sto pensando da un po’ e voglio sotterrare l’ascia di guerra.” Prende un respiro profondo. “Volevo dirtelo. Renderlo ufficiale.”  
  
Elphaba si gira completamente verso di lei e la studia da dietro gli occhiali, dall’alto dei suoi tacchi. Glinda potrebbe dire dieci cose cattive sul come ha deciso di vestirsi, a partire dal maglione, ma si morde la lingua e mantiene il suo sguardo. “Okay” risponde la ragazza con le sopracciglia aggrottate e tirando su un ginocchio per salire sul letto.  
  
“Vorrei essere tua amica” finisce Glinda e lo sguardo che Elphaba le dedica sarebbe da incorniciare.  
  
C’è un orologio da qualche parte che ticchetta ed è l’unica cosa che si sente nella loro camera.  
  
Elphaba alza un lato delle labbra d quello è sicuramente un sorriso sarcastico, Glinda a questo punto lo riconosce. “Certo” risponde e non sembra starla prendendo sul serio, quanto accondiscendendo il capriccio di una bambina capricciosa. Il che può anche essere, pensa Glinda, ma non per questo deve essere così trasparente. “Come vuoi.”  
  
E sì, sarà come vuole Glinda.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glinda alza gli occhi verso il cielo e deve portarsi una mano davanti alla fronte per ripararsi dal sole. Shenshen, accanto a lei, si abbassa lentamente, con le caviglie incrociate, e si siede graziosamente sul prato verde, mentre Pfannee ridacchia, sistemando la gonna sul prato e alzando la mano per afferrare il braccio di Glinda e cercare di farla sedere e Glinda ride, inciampando sui suoi tacchetti.  
  
Milla sembra essere assorta nei suoi pensieri mentre le altre tre non fanno altro che ridere di niente, e Glinda se ne rende conto, perché è veramente facile rendersi conto degli stati d'animo degli altri, ma non dice niente, decide piuttosto di sedersi e dare un buffetto a Pfannee per poi toccarle il naso con un dito. Ridono entrambe.  
  
Glinda si sdraia sul prato nudo e di nuovo si ritrova il sole negli occhi, quindi sorride e basta, tirando su le braccia e non pensando al vestito che si sporca di terra, o di fango. Inspira e sente l'odore di sole e sospira di sollievo.  
  
Milla, Shenshen e Pfannee continuano a parlare tra loro e la dimenticano, Glinda diventa nulla e chiude gli occhi. I vestiti sono sporchi di terra e l'erba è fredda.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glinda ha posizionato sulla scrivania tutti i colori per sfumatura e grandezza. Arriccia le labbra, sistemando i pennelli perché siano allineati col muro e si porta le mani sui fianchi e sorride soddisfatta. Elphaba la guarda, con la mano sullo schienale della sedia e la testa inclinata.  
  
“Che stai facendo?” le chiede con la voce più indifferente che ha in repertorio, ma anche soltanto il fatto che abbia deciso di girarsi verso di lei vuol dire che Glinda ha la sua attenzione completa e incondizionata. Elphaba è quel tipo di persona.  
  
“Sto scegliendo” inizia a spiegare, portandosi una mano sotto il mento e corrucciando il viso in una smorfia, per girarsi verso la sua compagna di stanza. “Sto decidendo quali possono essere i colori della mia palette. Quelli caratteristici.” Sospira e si morde nervosamente le labbra, tornando a guardare la scrivania. “Tutti gli artisti hanno un colore caratteristico, vero?”  
  
“No” le risponde Elphaba e posa il mento sull'avambraccio, guardando verso l'alto. “Ogni artista ha un suo stile.”  
  
Glinda si lecca le labbra e annuisce a se stessa. “Il colore fa parte dello stile” ribatte, girando la sedia per potercisi sedere e comunque continuare a guardare Elphaba, che gonfia una guancia e la segue con lo sguardo. “Da qualche parte dovrò pur iniziare.”  
  
“Per conoscere il tuo stile dovresti prima conoscere te stessa.” Le punzecchia una spalla col dito e poi torna nella sua posizione stanca, con un braccio che cade accento alla sedia e uno sotto il mento. Glinda le lancia uno sguardo ferito e si porta una mano sulla collana, iniziando a giocherellarci.  
  
“Cosa ti dice che non conosco me stessa?” le chiede a bassa voce, abbassando il mento. Poi si gira verso la sua scrivania e poggia un gomito su questa e sospira. “Io conosco me stessa.”  
  
“Qual è il tuo colore preferito?” le chiede Elphaba, con un sopracciglio alzato. Spinge indietro la sedia con un piede e alza il mento quel tanto che basta per sfidarla, nonostante questa volta la sua posizione sia accompagnata da un sorriso un po' più soffice.  
  
Glinda sbuffa. Fa una smorfia e torna a guardare i colori sulla sua scrivania e si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, Apre la bocca per rispondere, ma si rende conto di non sapere che cosa dire. Chiude la bocca e poi la riapre. Sta boccheggiando e Elphaba ride, scuotendo la testa.  
  
“Visto?” le chiede e Glinda sospira.  
  
“E tu sai il tuo colore preferito?” le chiede con la schiena curva e i gomiti sulle cosce. Elphaba alza un sopracciglio. “E comunque nessuno al di sopra dei dieci anni ha un colore preferito.”  
  
“Non è vero.”  
  
“È vero.”  
  
“Dove l'hai sentita questa stupidaggine, scusa?”  
  
“Un film, una volta.”  
  
“E tu credi a quello che dicono nei film?”  
  
Glinda si morde l'interno delle guance e abbassa lo sguardo verso il pavimento. “No” ammette, stropicciandosi un occhio. “Secondo la logica dei film dovrei aver già trovato l'amore della mia vita e avrei successo e cose del genere.” Sbuffa, girandosi verso Elphaba che sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, come se non capisse perfettamente cosa sta dicendo. Glinda prende una ciocca di capelli tra le dita e scrolla le spalle. “Perché sono bionda.”  
  
“Le bionde sono sempre le cattive nei film.”  
  
“Non è vero.”  
  
“Sì, è vero.”  
  
“Non in tutti i film. Hai mai visto _La rivincita delle bionde_? Non il musical, il film. Il musical mi ha solo fatto venire un mal di testa assurdo.” Gira la testa verso Elphaba, che ha uno sguardo vuoto. Non deve aver mai visto né uno né l'altro e la cosa fa sorridere Glinda, che prende un respiro e tira indietro la testa. “Non importa” mormora, si inumidisce le labbra e sospira, alzandosi in piedi e iniziando a prendere tutti i colori che aveva lasciato sulla scrivania per poi rimetterli nella sua cartella.  
  
Elphaba si tira indietro e continua a studiarla da dietro i suoi occhiali. “Puoi ispirarti ad artisti del passato” suggerisce dopo qualche secondo. “Per trovare te stessa, no?”  
  
Glinda si blocca per sbattere le palpebre e prendere un respiro profondo, come se fosse stata colpita da un pugno allo stomaco. “Sì” risponde e scuote la testa per cercare di riprendersi, con un sorriso che non dovrebbe nemmeno essere lì. “Hai ragione. Certo” borbotta e si porta una mano trai capelli per tirare indietro la ciocca che le cade sugli occhi. Elphaba continua a studiarla ma comunque non dice niente.  
  
Glinda ha scoperto che è una delle cose che le piacciono di Elphaba.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il professore Dillamond accende lo schermo e davanti a tutta la classe si ritrova un dipinto che fa brillare gli occhi a Glinda, che deve trattenere il respiro, lanciando uno sguardo con la coda dell'occhio a Milla, che continua a giocare con il suo cellulare.  
  
“Qualcuno odia il mio Pocket Camp e non posso accettarlo” mormora senza far muovere le labbra. “Quell'uno percento che dice che il mio campo chic non è di suo gusto, ah, non sa quello che si aspetta. Prendi il tuo cellulare e dì a tutti che il mio Pocket Camp è perfetto. Cento percento. _Glinda_.” Non la degna nemmeno di uno sguardo, ma le mette distrattamente una mano sulla sua spalla e poi torna a premere sullo schermo con convinzione.  
  
Glinda le lancia un'occhiata, prima di tornare a guardare L'inganno di Merlino, con le mani una contro l'altra e prendendo un respiro profondo. Gli occhi di Merlino si muovono verso di lei e Glinda decide che la cosa migliore da fare è prendere il suo cellulare e iniziare a giocare a qualcosa, o mandare un messaggio a qualcuno o... Sospira.  
  
Entra nell'app di un gioco che lei non ha nemmeno capito così bene e va a trovare il il camp di Milla. E sente in sottofondo il professor Dillamond parlare di un passaggio del ciclo arturiano, di Nimue, ma non è così intelligente da riuscire a fare due cose allo stesso tempo. Chiude gli occhi e preme la fronte contro il banco.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glinda si guarda nervosamente intorno, prima di sistemarsi gli occhiali da sole sul naso e sistemare la borsa sulla spalla, per allontanarsi dalla biblioteca il più velocemente possibile e facendo un piccolo saltellino. Non sa nemmeno perché ci ha messo così tanto ad andare in biblioteca. Sono due anni che passa la maggior parte dell'anno lì e ancora non era riuscita a trovare un momento in cui nessuno le stava intorno. Non aveva nemmeno cercato un momento in cui nessuno le stava intorno.  
  
Ora che ci pensa, si chiede perché allora molto spesso non c'è nessuno al suo fianco, ultimamente. Se esserci è importante, ma non esserci non lo è così tanto.  
  
Glinda sorride e continua a camminare. Okay. Può andare bene anche così.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ecco fatto!” squittisce, allontanandosi dal viso di Nessa e poggiando sul letto i trucchi. Gira la sedia quel tanto che basta perché anche Elphaba, seduta alla sua scrivania e fa le mani a jazz, per presentare la ragazza truccata e vestita. Elphaba alza soltanto un sopracciglio in risposta e Glinda ruota gli occhi. “Sei incantevole, tesoro” rassicura Nessa, che le sorride di rimando. “E finalmente oggi io e tua sorella conosceremo il tuo famigerato amante!” Alza le mani in aria e ridacchia, per poi lasciarle una carezza sulla guancia.  
  
“Noi?” chiede Elphaba, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e tirandosi a sedere meglio, sostenendosi alle braccia e lanciando un'altra occhiata prima a Glinda, che sorride divertita, e poi a se stessa. “Stasera?”  
  
“Elphaba è in pigiama” commenta non molto sicura Nessa, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e cercando un qualche appoggio da Glinda, che però non trova, visto che la ragazza è presa a sistemare i trucchi nel cassetto del suo comodino. “E non le sono mai piaciute le feste nemmeno quando...”  
  
“Sciocchezze” risponde Glinda. “Sarà una festicciola, no? E comunque questa volta ha un'amica e non possiamo permettere certo che tu vada da sola a una festa di universitari quando sei ancora una liceale, vero Elphie?”  
  
Elphaba fa una smorfia quando sente il nuovo nomignolo con cui Glinda ha affettuosamente iniziato a chiamarla da qualche giorno. Poi il suo sguardo cade su Nessa che continua a non sembrare molto sicura di quello che sta dicendo e ripete a bassa voce amica, lanciando uno sguardo a sua sorella maggiore. Comunque. Per essere chiari, Glinda ha deciso veramente che sta usando il nomignolo Elphie con affetto. No, davvero. Non sa perché sta pensando a questo dettaglio adesso, ma -è qualcosa di importante, vero? Si porta le mani sui fianchi e si lascia sfuggire un: “Ah!” quando si rende conto che Elphaba sta veramente considerando l'idea di seguirle alla festa. “Vuoi che trucchi anche te?” chiede con un sorriso e Elphaba sbuffa, mentre Nessa alza un lato delle sopracciglia. “Su su” incoraggia Glinda. “Vado a cambiarmi. Elphie, devi fare la stessa cosa!”  
  
“Di che festa stiamo parlando?” chiede e Nessa si muove nervosamente, passandosi la mano dietro l'orecchio. “Ti piace un ragazzo dell'università?”  
  
“Beh, non è ancora...”  
  
“È il fascino del ragazzo maturo, vero Nessa?” interferisce Glinda, controllando che i suoi capelli siano abbastanza puliti, o in ordine. “Stiamo andando alla festa di Avaric, comunque. Motivo per cui devi essere lì.”  
  
“Avaric?” sta perdendo la calma e Glinda fa una smorfia verso Nessa. “E tu lo sapevi?” chiede ancora. “E io non lo sapevo?”  
  
“Non ti farà male fare un po' di vita mondana.”  
  
“Glinda!”  
  
Corre verso il bagno e ride quando si rende conto che Elphaba si è tirata in avanti per fermarla e che cerca un qualche modo per non doversi alzare dal letto e Glinda chiude la porta dietro le sue spalle, negandole l'ultima ciambella di salvataggio, o un ulteriore motivo per gridarle contro. Sente Nessa ridacchiare e chiederle cosa ne pensa del suo vestito, o come Glinda l'ha truccata.  
  
Elphaba non risponde.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elphaba Thropp è la definizione di fiore da parete e Glinda sorride a se stessa, mentre una canzone di J Balvin inizia a suonare e lei spera tantissimo che sia Mi gente con Beyoncé, ma soltanto perché l'unica cosa che odia quanto ama Beyoncé è quella canzone. Elphaba incrocia le braccia accanto a lei e non sembra essere a suo agio per niente e Glinda beve un po' di Coca-Cola, perché ha promesso che non avrebbe bevuto alcolici questa sera in particolare.  
  
Nessa, però, sembra divertirsi. Le brillano gli occhi mentre parla con le persone e canta canzoni e balla e Glinda non può che sorridere al vederla così felice. Diametralmente opposta a sua sorella.  
  
“Non puoi tenermi il muso per sempre” le dice, allungandosi verso di lei, quel tanto che basta per poterle poggiare la testa sulla spalla. Elphaba si irrigidisce e Glinda sospira, tirandosi indietro. “Su, prima o poi Nessarose dovrà sbocciare.” Beve un altro sorso di Coca-Cola e alza un lato delle labbra. “L'hai capita? Perché il suo nome...”  
  
“Non sono arrabbiata” risponde Elphaba, stringendosi nelle sue spalle. Si guarda intorno, si morde nervosamente le labbra e sembra essere nell'unico posto al mondo in cui non vuole essere. Anche Glinda si guarda intorno e si rende conto che è la prima volta che è amichevole con Elphie al di fuori della loro stanza, ma è anche vero che non ci sono Milla, o Pfanee, o Shenshen, non c'è nemmeno Fiyero, le persone che frequentano l'Accademia con un nome importante non si trovano a casa di Avaric, per qualche strano motivo e quindi può essere amichevole. Quindi può essere amica di Elphaba anche lì, anche in quel momento.  
  
Alla fine la canzone che suona è _Mi gente_ , ma senza Beyoncé, quindi Glinda non può che odiarla dall'interno del suo fegato e sta soltanto aspettando che quei tre o quattro minuti finiscano. Non vuole pensare alle parole, non vuole che rientrino nei suoi pensieri, quindi tanto vale fare qualcos'altro. Qualsiasi altra cosa. “Okay” mormora, rendendosi conto di avere il bicchiere vuoto e Elphaba si gira a guardarla come se avesse fatto e detto la cosa più cattiva del mondo. “Ti insegno a ballare” dice, poggiando il bicchiere sul tavolo e mimando le prime mosse della Macarena, nonostante non segua per nulla il ritmo della canzone in sottofondo.  
  
“Non sono qui per ballare” risponde Elphaba, seguendo con lo sguardo i movimenti di sua sorella, che continua a ridere con un gruppo di ragazze e Glinda le dà un leggero buffetto sul braccio per attirare la sua attenzione. “ _Glinda_.”  
  
“Elphie” la imita lei, portandosi le mani sui fianchi. Cerca di rimanere seria per più tempo di quanto in realtà se la senta di fare e un lato delle sue labbra si alza e si mette di profilo, alzando le braccia quel tanto che basta per creare delle figure geometriche con le mani. “Guarda, questo è il passo dell'Antico Egitto.”  
  
“Glinda” ripete Elphaba, sbuffando.  
  
“Guarda, guarda” continua lei, girandosi per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con lei. Poggia una mano sul fianco e alza un braccio in aria con il dito indice puntato in alto. Poi, a un ritmo tutto suo, abbassa l'indice verso il fianco e poi lo riporta di nuovo in mezzo all'aria. “Questo è il John Travolta.”  
  
Elphaba ruota gli occhi, ma comunque inizia a sorridere e Glinda ha non ha intenzione di fermarsi lì, quindi chiude le mani in due pugni e inizia a a saltare sul posto, mimando una corsa venuta non molto bene.  
  
“Non so se questa mossa abbia un nome” ammette, continuando a far scivolare i piedi sul pavimento. “Ma mi piace parecchio.”  
  
Elphaba ride. Si porta una mano davanti alla bocca e ride quel tanto che basta per farle perdere per un attimo il fiato e Glinda si blocca per mezzo secondo, prima di continuare con il suo passo. “Ti stanno guardando tutti” le fa sapere .  
  
“Certo, perché sono l'unica delle due che balla” ribatte lei, alzando le ginocchia un pochino di più e puntando le punte dei piedi verso Elphaba. “Se non balli anche tu, sembrerò un'idiota.”  
  
“Certo” le risponde. “È colpa mia.” Ruota gli occhi, ma le sue braccia si sciolgono dal nodo che avevano creato davanti al petto e tiene la testa inclinata con i capelli che le cadono tutti su una spalla.  
  
Glinda sospira e si sistema una ciocca dietro l'orecchio e in quel momento la canzone cambia e uau, non pensava che in una festa avrebbe mai ascoltato Harry Styles e avrebbe trascinato qualcuno sulla pista da ballo. ( _She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes)._ Afferra il polso di Elphaba che si tira indietro non appena capisce quali sono le sue intenzioni. “No, no no” la sente mormorare e un po' ride a se stessa, un po' si dice che alla fine Elphaba non è altro che una ragazza che vorrebbe ma che sente di non potere.  
  
“Guarda” le dice non appena arrivano ai lati della pista e si scioglie i capelli e agita la testa, con gli occhi chiusi e grida: “I!” tirando su il dito indice. ( _Such a pretty face, on a pretty neck)_ “Love!” tira su anche il pollice, per mostrare come le dita mimino le lettere iniziali delle parole. “You!” e tira su anche il mignolo, continuando a scuotere la testa in su e in giù e poi a destra e a sinistra. ( _She's driving me crazy)_ Si ferma giusto per vedere cosa sta facendo Elphaba, che la osserva non molto sicura di quello che dovrebbe fare. ( _but I'm into it)_  
  
“Non credo che quello sia il vero significato” le grida sopra la musica per farsi sentire e Glinda aggrotta le sopracciglia, prima di scrollare le spalle. _(It's getting crazy)_  
  
_(I think I'm losing it)_ “Togliti gli occhiali” _(I think I'm losing it)_ le risponde, sempre gridando sulla voce di Harry Styles, che a sua volta sta gridando _I'm having your babies!_ e la cosa la fa ridere mentre Elphaba le dedica un'espressione confusa. “Potrebbero volare via.”  
  
La ragazza scuote la testa e ride un po' mentre scuote la testa quel tanto che basta perché i suoi capelli, prima pettinati di lato, si scompiglino un po' e Glinda alza in alto le braccia per esultare. “Contenta?” chiede con un accenno di sorriso e incrociando le braccia davanti al petto, rimpicciolendosi un po' in mezzo alla stanza piena di persone, che hanno perso interesse in loro. Scuote un altro po' la testa e sta ridendo, quando vede come Glinda ne è deliziata e la imita mentre Harry Styles continua a gridare _It's none of your business! I'm having your baby_! e tirano indietro le spalle, ( _It's none of you_ r...) poi in avanti ( _It's none of your_...) e di nuovo indietro e riescono a finire una canzone intera, mentre ridono e ballano e poi la musica si blocca e Elphaba stava ridendo, portandosi una mano sulla fronte, come se fosse sorpresa di trovarsi in quella posizione in un posto del genere e c'è un momento di vuoto, che Glinda le vede passare negli occhi, come se avesse premuto un tasto per tornare in se stessa e aggrotta le sopracciglia. Nei suoi occhi, dopo il vuoto, c'è senso di colpa. “Dovrei...” inizia a dire, guardandosi intorno, alla ricerca di Nessa, che comunque non sembra essersi persa nella folla. Elphaba si sistema gli occhiali sul naso e sospira, camminando verso il muro più vicino, seguita da Glinda, che non può fare altro se non sospirare e seguirla con dei passi saltellati.  
  
La musica è davvero assordante, sta suonando Beliver ( _Pain!_ ) e Nessa è circondata da ragazze che devono avere la sua età, per questo Glinda prende Elphaba dal gomito e le indica la portafinestra e il giardino di Avaric e spera che lei capisca quello che vuole fare senza farglielo dire ad alta voce. La ragazza non sembra essere molto sicura e quindi Glinda fa scivolare le sue dita tra quelle di lei e inclina la testa, alzando le loro mani fino al petto. Elphaba sembra pensarci per qualche secondo, prima di annuire e muoversi insieme a lei verso il giardino, che comunque non è solitario come invece succede sempre nei film e Glinda ride tra sé, perché, beh, sembra davvero che niente nella sua vita sia come nei film. ( _Pain! You_...) Beliver è una bella canzone.  
  
Chiudendo la portafinestra dietro di lei, tira un sospiro di sollievo e vede come Elphaba dà le spalle al giardino, per essere sicura di poter tenere d'occhio Nessa, che non può fare nulla se non le stesse cose che qualsiasi diciottenne sana farebbe. Glinda si stringe tra le sue spalle e affianca la ragazza, dandole una spallata leggera. “Prima o poi doveva crescere, sai?” chiede a bassa voce, perché nessuno dei ragazzi lì fuori la possa ascoltare.  
  
“Non...” Elphaba si passa una mano sulla fronte, in imbarazzo e sembra rafforzare la presa sulle braccia. “Non è quello” mormora e Glinda posa la testa sulle sue spalle.  
  
“Allora?” chiede dopo qualche secondo. “Allora qual è il problema?”  
  
“Tu lo sapevi che a lei piace un ragazzo più grande.”  
  
“Sì, ma non so chi sia.”  
  
“E non mi hai detto niente.”  
  
Glinda si allontana giusto quel tanto che serve per guardarla negli occhi. Ah, bene, quindi la cattiva continua a essere lei. Assottiglia lo sguardo e sbuffa. “Me lo ha chiesto Nessarose” risponde, ruotando gli occhi. “E comunque te lo avrebbe detto lei stessa, se soltanto tu non fossi,” sbuffa, facendo gesti nervosi con le mani e poi scuotendo la testa. “Così” finisce frustrata, perché ovviamente non ha trovato l'aggettivo giusto.  
  
“Così?” ripete Elphaba con un sopracciglio alzato.  
  
“Così!” risponde Glinda e scuote ancora una volta la testa. “Da genitore apprensivo. Nessa deve pur poter fare qualche cosa da sola. Cercare se stessa. Trovare se stessa.” Sospira e inclina un po' la testa. “Non vorrai che finisca una ragazzina viziata che non sa nemmeno cos'è. Come me.” Ride un po' e le dà una pacca sulla spalla.  
  
Elphaba aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Sai che non...”  
  
Glinda scuote la testa. “Quello che voglio dire è uno,” alza il dito indice in mezzo ai loro visi, “non sei sua madre, sei sua sorella e se non si sente al sicuro a dire a te che ha una cotta per un ragazzo più grande senza che tu inizi a darle il tormento, vuol dire che qualcosa non va. E due” alza anche il medio, per dare maggior forza al suo conteggio, “hai solo vent'anni e ti comporti come se avessi una famiglia a cui badare.” Le sorride. “Poi finirai sola e triste e morirai a trent'anni senza esserti goduta la leggerezza dei vent'anni.”  
  
“E tu invece ne sai qualcosa della leggerezza dei vent'anni, giusti?” chiede Elphaba con mezzo sorriso e Glinda annuisce.  
  
“Certo. Ovviamente” risponde e posa di nuovo la testa sulla spalla della ragazza, chiedendosi per quale motivo è un gesto che sta facendo anche troppo spesso in questa serata. Sta giusto per allontanarsi, quando sente il peso della testa di Elphaba sulla sua e si deve mordere via un sorriso e quel sentimento di calore che le invade il petto.  
  
Da dentro la casa arriva ovattata Shape of you e la Glinda chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo, quando sente Elphaba tirarsi in avanti e stringerle una mano. “Boq?” borbotta e Glinda deve aprire gli occhi e cercare di capire che cosa ha visto.  
  
Aguzza lo sguardo per vedere dentro casa, Nessa ride mentre parla con Boq che, ignaro, sta probabilmente raccontando della volta in cui ha incontrato un rospo davanti casa sua. Nessa si tira indietro una ciocca di capelli e ridacchia, mostrando il collo, cercando un contatto fisico con Boq e Glinda alza un sopracciglio. “Davvero?” chiede a bassa voce, perché, uau, okay, allora non servono tutti i trucchetti che ha insegnato a Nessarose, a questo punto.  
  
Elphaba ride e si porta una mano davanti alle labbra. “Allora non c'è veramente niente di cui preoccuparsi” dice e abbassa lo sguardo verso Glinda, che si sta afferrando al suo braccio, nonostante non sappia quando questo è successo. Sbuffa una risata anche lei.  
  
No, non ce n'è proprio bisogno.  
  
  



	2. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glinda litiga, il riassunto è soprattutto questo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Dicono che ti hanno visto alla festa di Avaric con la Strega dell’Ovest” esordisce Milla, mentre Glinda mangiucchia distrattamente la sua penna gel e alza gli occhi su di lei, con un’espressione non molto intelligente, immagina.   
  
“Scusami?” chiede, stropicciandosi un occhio. Milla alza un lato delle labbra e si siede accanto a lei, accavallando le gambe. Glinda sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre prima di sbuffare una risata e tornare al suo cellulare. “Ciao anche a te, Mills.” Sospira e smette di guardarla negli occhi. Immagina che quella sia una delle sue tecniche per sopravvivere prima al liceo e adesso in Accademia. Non guardare per forza in faccia le persone.  
  
“Dico solo di stare attenta” risponde la ragazza. “La tua streghetta è l'unica persona più in vista di te. E non in positivo.”  
  
Glinda posa il pugno chiuso sotto il mento e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non sapevo che fosse così chiacchierata.” Gira la testa verso la ragazza, che si sistema i capelli con una fluidità dei movimenti che sembra cadere nel civettuolo, nonostante non ci sia nessuno con cui essere civettuoli. Glinda imita il suo comportamento come se fosse uno specchio, portandosi la mano sulle clavicole e lanciando distrattamente uno sguardo in un punto lontano da qualche parte alla sua sinistra. Poi torna a guardarla e porta le sue dita davanti alle labbra che si piegano in un sorriso che spera sia abbastanza tenero.   
  
“Stai scherzando?” ride amaramente Milla, tirandosi leggermente indietro e sistemandosi a sedere, questa volta con le caviglie incrociate e tirate verso le quattro gambe della sedia. Glinda sta continuando a registrare i suoi movimenti e si rende conto che non è a suo agio, nonostante l'argomento della loro conversazione siano i pettegolezzi di una ragazza, come è sempre stato.. Cerca di non aggrottare le sopracciglia, cerca di non far vedere che ha notato che c'è qualcosa che non va. “Elphaba Thropp? La tua compagna di stanza? La ragazza che si lega agli alberi per protesta, grida al megafono per tutto il giorno quasi tutti i fine settimana e che per qualche motivo continua a gravitare intorno a te e Fiyero?” Sbuffa una risata non molto divertita. “Stai chiedendo davvero?”  
  
“Fiyero.” Glinda sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre, prima di unire le mani davanti a lei. “Va tutto bene?” chiede cautamente, con la testa inclinata e Milla scuote velocemente la testa con un sorriso decisamente spezzato.  
  
Si alza in piedi, poggiando le mani teatralmente sul tavolo, e continua a scuotere la testa. “Solo,” inizia mordendosi le labbra. “Mi sto chiedendo da che parte stai.” Rimane in piedi a guardarsi le punte delle scarpe per qualche secondo, sotto lo sguardo attento di Glinda che cerca di capire di cosa stia parlando, come dovrebbe reagire e perché dovrebbe reagire così, alza gli occhi e le dedica un'occhiata che sembra essere stato creato da odio puro, che non ha ulteriore motivo di esistere se non Glinda e che è un po' come un pugno in pancia per qualche motivo, poi gira i tacchi e inizia ad andare via.  
  
“Milla” la chiama Glinda, alzandosi in piedi, e Milla continua a camminare, non si guarda nemmeno indietro, nonostante tante teste si siano voltate a guardarla.   
  
La ragazza si siede sta ancora cercando di capire che cosa è successo esattamente. Dove ha sbagliato. Cosa ha fatto che non avrebbe dovuto fare. Perché ha fatto quello che ha irritato così tanto Milla. Se questo avrà conseguenze. Se questo vuol dire che è arrabbiata con lei e non le vorrà più parlare. Se è successo per qualche ragione, qualche decisione che ha preso ultimamente. Dove ha sbagliato dove ha sbagliato dove ha sbagliato. Nessuno l'ha mai davvero odiata, nemmeno Elphaba e il motivo è che ha sempre fatto di tutto per non essere odiata.  
  
E adesso Milla la odia.  
  
Glinda guarda il niente dritto davanti a sé e si porta una mano dietro il collo e sente la paura riempirle i polmoni e non riesce a respirare di nuovo.   
  
Milla la odia. Perché? Dove ha sbagliato?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glinda apre la porta della stanza stancamente e la richiude con cura, nella speranza di lasciare, in questo modo, tutto il mondo fuori. Si gira, per chiudere questa porta. Posa entrambe le mani sulla maniglia, poi una di queste mani la posa sul legno e sente il click della serratura e posa la fronte sulla porta, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro che sa di singhiozzo.   
  
Dove ha sbagliato dove ha sbagliato dove ha sbagliato.  
  
Sa di non dover cadere in ginocchio, perché sono le cose che succedono nei film e ha già discusso di questa cosa, lo ha capito, lo ha davvero capito, non è una principessa Disney. Insomma. Non ricorda che in nessun film una principessa fosse odiata. Giusto? Si passa una mano sulla fronte e sospira ancora una volta.  
  
Dove ha sbagliato dove ha sbagliato dove ha sbagliato.  
  
Glinda si gira verso il letto e si rende conto che Elphaba, per qualche strano scherzo del destino è seduta in scrivania, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e la testa leggermente inclinata. Quando i suoi occhi incontrano quelli di lei, la studiano, ma non apre bocca. Decide di tornare lentamente a fare quello che stava facendo, a quanto pare questa volta è presa a navigare su internet dal suo portatile, deve essere qualcosa che ha a che fare con una qualche iniziativa del WWF. Deve avere a che fare con qualcosa del genere.   
  
Dove ha sbagliato dove ha sbagliato dove ha sbagliato.  
  
Glinda è consapevole di non essere la miglior persona in questo mondo. Percorre a passi lenti la stanza fino alla sua scrivania e sente come sta trascinando i piedi e sta guardando in basso e la cosa divertente è che Elphaba non ha fatto nemmeno un commento sul suo comportamento, o un commento acido sul fatto che è già in stanza, quando era lei a dire sempre che la vita è adesso, che hanno vent'anni adesso e non li avranno più. Si butta poco delicatamente sulla sedia e nasconde il viso tra le mani.  
  
È una sensazione bruttissima.  
  
Pfanee l'ha ignorata in corridoio. Le è passata accanto e non sembra aver nemmeno notato la sua mano alzata a mezz'aria. Glinda l'ha anche chiamata. Ha sentito le orecchie diventarle rosse, come succede solo quando deve mordersi la lingua per non rispondere a Madame Morrible. Si è sentita nessuno per qualche secondo e non capisce che cosa ha fatto per meritarselo. Non capisce.   
  
Sospira e si stropiccia un occhio, nonostante ricordi perfettamente di essersi truccata la mattina presto, come tutti gli altri giorni prima di questo e quasi riesce a sentire il rosa pigmentato che ha scelto per iniziare la giornata macchiarle il dorso della mano. Sbatte le palpebre e comunque decide di non farci caso.  
  
Quando alza lo sguardo verso qualcosa che non sia la sua mano, o le sue scarpe o lei in generale, vede che c'è qualcosa che non è decisamente suo sulla scrivania. Si allunga per afferrare il libro, lo tiene tra le mani e lo osserva e si rende conto che non può essere. “Elphaba” chiama e ha la voce spezzata mentre si gira e si rende conto che la ragazza è presa a leggere un qualche articolo online e che probabilmente non l'ha neanche ascoltata.  
  
Glinda apre il libro e sta iniziando a non crederci quando sente il naso pizzicarle e un groppo alla gola. Elphaba continua a a scorrere con il dito sul quadrante del suo portatile.  
  
“Elphaba” riprova a chiamarla Glinda, schiarendosi la gola.  
  
“Uhm.”  
  
“Questo è...” si blocca e passa le dita sulla copertina. Elphaba si gira verso di lei, con il braccio sullo schienale della sua sedia e un'espressione che dovrebbe risultare neutra, nonostante un lato delle labbra stia andando verso l'alto.  
  
“È un libro, Glinda” dice e fa un gesto con la mano, che viene poi abbandonata perché torni nella posizione da cui è partita. “D'arte, perché, sai?, siamo in un'Accademia e...”  
  
“È un libro sui Preraffaelliti” la interrompe e decide di concentrarsi sul libro chiuso che ha posato sulle cosce.   
  
“Non ci vuole un genio per capire che ti piacciono” risponde seccamente, ruotando gli occhi. Ha detto qualcosa che non è vero, ma probabilmente lei crede che è una verità, quindi non può essere contata come bugia. Ma nessuno si è mai reso conto che Glinda ama i preraffaelliti. Nessuno dei suoi amici, nessuno dei suoi conoscenti. È un dettaglio che forse ha notato suo papà, per come ne parla al telefono. Non pensava che Elphaba potesse rendersene conto. “Sei stata gentile con Nessa, quindi mi sembrava giusto che io fossi gentile con te.” Sembra pensare alle prossime parole per quello che Glinda riesce a cogliere dal suo silenzio. “Per la faccenda delle amiche, no?”  
  
“Non devi spendere soldi, per la faccenda delle amiche.” Alza lo sguardo per tornare a guardarla negli occhi e sorride, passandosi una mano trai capelli. “Davvero. Non è esattamente così che funziona.”  
  
Elphaba si inumidisce le labbra e scuote la testa. “Beh, la cosa non è spendere soldi” risponde. “Ero in libreria. Ho visto il libro. Ho pensato a te. L'ho preso. E poi puoi iniziare a cercare il tuo stile da lì.” Stira la schiena e si muove più di quanto faccia normalmente, in un chiaro segno di agitazione.   
  
Glinda preme le labbra una contro l'altra e chiude gli occhi, che sono più umidi di quanto lei voglia ammettere, quindi si porta una mano sulla fronte e annuisce lentamente. “Grazie” dice e la voce le esce davvero troppo acuta e preme il libro contro il petto e deve avere gli occhi più annacquati del previsto, perché non riesce a vedere Elphaba, ma solo una macchia dove lei è seduta. “Grazie” ripete e si morde le labbra.   
  
“Non volevo farti piangere” mormora la ragazza, e la sua voce è decisamente più vicina. Glinda scuote la testa e sorride.   
  
Prende un respiro profondo e scuote la testa di nuovo. “È solo che,” dice, tirando su le ginocchia. “È solo che è veramente uno dei più bei regali che io abbia mai ricevuto.”  
  
Elphaba inclina la testa e non sembra capire e forse Glinda nemmeno capisce profondamente il motivo per cui ha iniziato a piangere, ma sente di avere di nuovo i polmoni liberi, mentre si asciuga le lacrime e sorride verso di lei. Respira, respira, riesce a respirare. E qualcuno crede in lei.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glinda si porta una foglia di insalata in bocca distrattamente e sistema una cuffia nell’orecchio con lo sguardo basso. Sente il peso delle ciglia e pensa che è la prima volta da anni in cui mangia da sola. _What is this thing called love?_ chiede Billie Holiday nelle sue orecchie e Glinda posa sul dorso della mano la fronte, prima di lanciare uno sguardo a Milla, Shenshen e Pfanee ridono tra loro di qualcosa che hanno detto, o che hanno fatto. _This funny thing called love?_ Glinda torna a guardare in basso.   
  
L’insalata non è male, si dice. Scegliere di non prendere il dolce forse è stata anche una buona idea. Perdere qualche chilo. Essere in forma. Doveva iniziare una dieta lunedì di tre settimane prima, oggi è giovedì di tre settimane dopo e ieri ha mangiato per lo stress per qualcosa che avrebbe potuto fare e perché Madame Morrible continua a odiare qualsiasi cosa che esca dalle sue mani. Ma oggi è a dieta, promesso. _Just who can solve its mystery?_ Glinda gioca con l’insalata. Certo, un po’ di cioccolato non farebbe male proprio adesso.   
  
Le risate di quelle che ha sempre considerato amiche continuano a martellarle in testa, nonostante la musica alle orecchie che le ricorda casa, un qualche luogo sicuro. _Why should it make a fool of me?_ Forse dovrebbe semplicemente andare da loro e chiedere cos’è successo. Ma è difficile farlo, quando non ti lasciano nemmeno parlare, o quando ti ignorano. È questo che ferisce di più i suoi sentimenti, e lei lo sa. Sentirsi niente le fa male, la ferisce e la fa sentire più piccola di quello che è. Un altro boccone di insalata. Su, si dice, non pensarci troppo.   
  
_I saw you there one wonderful day_ , continua la Holiday, _You took my heart a-_  
  
Glinda si gira velocemente verso chiunque sia stato a toccare le sue cuffie e si rende conto che Elphaba accanto a lei fa la smorfia che fa di solito quando fa qualche movimento goffo e qualcosa intorno a lei si rompe. È in piedi accanto a lei, con il vassoio del pranzo è una gamba da una parte della panca e l’altra dall’altra parte. Sembra star cercando di mantenere l’equilibrio.   
  
Fa un cenno della testa a Glinda, riprende il controllo dei suoi movimenti e si siede accanto a lei. “Ho preso il dolce” dice dopo essersi schiarita la gola e le passa una fetta di torta ai mirtilli, quasi spingendo via il vassoio di insalata via. Dopodiché inizia a mangiare, come se fosse qualcosa che fanno in continuazione, mangiare insieme, prendere da mangiare l’una per l’altra.   
  
“Pensavo preferissi mangiare da sola” sussurra con le sopracciglia aggrottate, più perché non sa cos’altro dovrebbe dire. Sbatte le palpebre e prende qualche foglia di insalata più perché non sa che fare che per fame.   
  
“Ho detto che preferisco mangiare da sola piuttosto che mangiare con quelle tre” risponde Elphaba indicando con un cenno delle testa Milla, Shenshen e Pfanee. Ha un lato delle labbra piegate verso l’alto. “Ma preferisco mangiare con te piuttosto che mangiare da sola.”   
  
“Oh beh, allora…” Glinda scuote la testa, ma questo non la ferma dal sorridere. “Non devi farlo per forza.”  
  
Elphaba si gira verso il suo piatto e si gratta la guancia con un dito, come se non l’avesse sentita. “Vedo che non stai mangiando cadaveri” commenta piuttosto e Glinda lancia un’occhiata al suo pranzo e si rende conto che è dolorosamente simile al suo, con l’aggiunta di pane integrale e una soda.   
  
“Lo sai che sono a dieta.”  
  
“Lo sai che so che è una bugia.” Inclina la testa verso di lei e sorride, quindi Glinda stessa non può fare altro se non sorridere a sua volta, perché no, non è un rimprovero, si rende conto. Adesso è come se le avesse ricordato che condividono un segreto. Come se fossero complici. Santo cielo. È complice di Elphaba Thropp. Elphaba Thropp è sua complice. “Piuttosto, cosa ascoltavi?”  
  
“Oh.” Si porta una mano all’orecchio, togliendosi le auricolari. “Oh, niente, era solo per fare scena.”  
  
Elphaba assottiglia lo sguardo, ma non commenta.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nonostante quello che pensa Madame Morrible, Glinda ama l’arte. L’ha sempre amata. Da quando era così piccola che non capiva quello che stava facendo, dalla prima volta che suo padre l’aveva messa davanti a un computer e lei aveva aperto Paint e guarda papà, sono un po’ come quell’artista che usa solo i colori primari. E suo padre aveva sorriso e le aveva accarezzato la guancia e l’aveva abbracciata e sì, Galinda, sei stata bravissima.   
  
Glinda sbatte le palpebre e poggia il cellulare sul tavolo, alza lo sguardo e si porta una mano sulla fronte per ripararsi dal sole davanti a lei.   
  
La prima volta che ha disegnato per davvero, ha fatto un ritratto di suo padre e, per quanto possa sembrare strano, suo papà sul foglio aveva chinato la testa verso di lei e aveva sorriso. E Glinda ha amato il suo ritratto quanto ha amato suo padre.   
  
Nasconde il viso tra le mani e sospira un sorriso. Poi una risata. Si alza in piedi e infila velocemente i libri e le matite nella borsa, senza preoccuparsi di riporli con la solita ossessiva cura. Si guarda intorno, studia la scena è il suo sguardo cade sul cellulare che tiene in mano e che soppesa. Lo preme contro il mento e sorride.   
  
Ha sempre amato l’arte. I quadri. Le sculture. Gli edifici. Sblocca lo smartphone e preme l’icona del cellulare. Si inumidisce le labbra e scuote la testa, tornando alla schermata home. Ama i film. I fumetti. La musica. Il teatro. Preme l’icona di whatsapp e cerca il numero di telefono di Elphaba. Ama l’arte, nonostante non sia mai stata sicura di fare lei stessa arte. Fino ad adesso.   
  
“Non ci crederai mai” dice, registrando una nota vocale e prendendo a camminare verso la biblioteca. “Ma un mio quadro e un tuo quadro sono stati scelto da una galleria e adesso sto tornando in camera con una torta al pistacchio, perché dobbiamo festeggiare.”  
  
Abbassa il cellulare e lo butta tra le sue cose nella borsa. Non riesce a mordersi via il suo sorriso. Non può dire niente che non la renda felice. È felice.   
  
Non ha mai amato nulla più di quanto abbia amato l’arte.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come?” chiede Elphaba, in piedi in mezzo alla stanza quando Glinda entra nella stanza. Corre verso di lei e la ragazza preme con forza le mani intorno alla torta, per essere sicura che non le cada a terra. Poi ridacchia e posa la torta sul letto, sedendocisi sopra e facendo un cenno a Elphaba perché lo facesse anche lei. “Come?” chiede di nuovo, questa volta con una voce un pochino più bassa e cercando il suo sguardo, mentre Glinda sembra essere molto più concentrata a scartare la torta. “Glinda.”  
  
“Ah, oh, sì.” Sbatte le palpebre e alza la testa verso Elphaba, leccandosi il labbro inferiore. Afferra degli utensili da cucina dalla borsa nella quale ha portato il dolce. “Papi ha veramente tanti legami con la gente di... nel senso, sai, con il lavoro di sindaco di... okay, sai che ci sono tante persone che adorano l'arte e ci sono dei collezionisti e degli esperti e hanno visto il mio ritratto di Fiyero. Quello che Madame Morrible mi ha detto essere la cosa più mediocre nel campo dei ritratti. Già, quello quello.” Si gratta la nuca e alza lo sguardo verso Elphaba che la studia con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Hanno detto che a loro piacciono gli occhi. Ah. Quindi mi hanno chiamato.”  
  
“Okay...?”  
  
“E io ho risposto, perché, ugh, è buona educazione.”  
  
“Va bene, ma come questa cosa centra con me?” chiede, mentre Glinda inizia a tagliare la torta. “Glinda” la chiama per attirare la sua attenzione, punzecchiandole la spalla.  
  
“Sì, allora io ho detto che sarebbe tutto fantastico, ma che ho visto un ritratto che ho adorato con tutta me stessa e che avrei voluto che loro vedessero.”  
  
“Il mio?”  
  
“Il tuo ritratto di Nessa. Hanno mandato un assistente a vedere i nostri quadri, sotto la supervisione di Madame Morrible, che continuava a ripetere lodi sul tuo ritratto. L'assistente ci ha cacciato dalla stanza, ha fatto una telefonata, mi ha detto di aspettare una chiamata dai suoi capi e i suoi capi mi hanno chiamata.” Prende dei piattini e serve una fetta di torta a Elphaba, passandogliela con un sorriso. “E siamo state prese, Elphie.”  
  
La ragazza rimane in silenzio, con la torta in mano e non sembra star nemmeno respirando. “Non dovevi...”  
  
“Oh, sciocchezze” la interrompe, posandole una mano sul braccio. “È una delle cose che fanno le amiche, no? E comunque...” Si serve un pezzo di torta e afferra un cucchiaino, portandoselo alle labbra. “Lo avrei fatto anche se non fossimo state amiche, credo. Perché il tuo ritratto di Nessa è veramente molto bello.”  
  
“Non avresti dovuto farlo in nessun caso.”  
  
Glinda alza le spalle e inizia a mangiare la sua torta, lanciandole uno sguardo da sotto le ciglia lunghe. “Lo so” risponde dopo qualche secondo. “È questo che mi rende così gentile.” Sbatte le palpebre in modo civettuolo, per poi ridacchiare quando la ragazza scuote la testa lentamente.  
  
Elphaba ruota gli occhi e inizia a punzecchiare la torta. “È verde” commenta. “Come me.” Ride e ride con lei anche Glinda.   
  
“Già, già” risponde. “È per questo che l'ho presa al pistacchio.”  
  
Elphaba le dà un colpetto alla spalla e Glinda ride, portandosi alla bocca un altro pezzo di torta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La vita senza amici non è poi così male, si dice Glinda, facendo ballare tra le dita la sua matita, prima di portarsela sulle labbra e incastrarla tra queste e il naso. Okay. Non proprio senza amici, si corregge. Ha Elphaba, che è stranamente amichevole con lei e gentile. Fa quasi paura.  
  
Milla le lancia un'occhiata avvelenata dall'altra parte della sala e dice qualcosa a Pfanee che annuisce con un sorriso che Glinda conosce anche troppo bene. Cerca di ignorarle e riprende in mano la matita, cercando di guardarsi intorno e scegliere un soggetto per il prossimo compito del professore Smith e torna ad assottigliare lo sguardo e ad arricciare le labbra.  
  
Si porta indietro i capelli e poi decide di legarseli dietro la nuca, con un nastro che non è decisamente suo, quindi deve essere di Elphaba e quando i capelli sono legati si blocca, si pietrifica dal terrore, rendendosi conto di essersi legata i capelli in un luogo pubblico. Sembra stupido, ma si è legata i capelli, perché le davano fastidio ed era così a suo agio nel farlo che non si era resa conto di quello che stava facendo.   
  
Aggrotta le sopracciglia e si guarda le mani come se l'avessero tradita in qualche modo. E poi alza un sopracciglio e sbuffa una risata, perché, davvero, chi potrà mai guardarle i capelli nella sala studio di un'Accademia? (Tutti, ma okay, lei è meravigliosa anche così, no?)  
  
Sente qualcuno sederlesi accanto e si gira verso il rumore, alzando il mento e ritrovandosi davanti Fiyero che si siede con molta calma accanto a lei e le sorride, facendola tirare leggermente indietro e arrossire. Sbatte le palpebre e aspetta che lui parli e lui si allunga a guardare il suo foglio e sorride di nuovo.  
  
“Elphaba mi ha detto che due dei vostri quadri sono stati accettati alla galleria di Oz” esordisce, inclinando la testa.  
  
“Uhm” inizia Glinda e alza le spalle. Poi annuisce. “Sì, roba che succede tutti i giorno, praticamente.”  
  
Fiyero sbuffa una risata, portandosi una mano davanti alle labbra. Glinda studia la sua espressione e si gratta la guancia, mentre lui si sistema sulla sedia. “Sono molto felice per voi” riprende lui. “E il fatto che il ritratto abbia come soggetto me, devo dire che rende la mia felicità doppia.”  
  
La ragazza inclina la testa e alza un lato delle labbra. “Quale altro mio quadro sarebbe potuto essere scelto se non il tuo ritratto, o signor Tigelaar?” chiede scherzosamente e vede come anche lui sbuffa una risata.   
  
“Non saprei. La mia rara bellezza è un'ardua sfida quella che tu hai intrapreso. Dovresti stare più attenta a dove lo tieni. Proteggi il mio bellissimo ritratto, Glinda. Dopo tutte quelle ore di jazz. La La Land, vero?” Fiyero ride e Glinda si chiede perché tutti confondo qualsiasi canzone jazz con una canzone che deve essere per forza essere di La La Land. “Ah, sì, no lo dico in giro, non lo dico in giro.” Alza un sopracciglio e poi scuote la testa e lancia uno sguardo al tavolo in cui Shenshen lancia loro occhiate piene di odio. La cosa sembra divertirlo più di quanto diverta lei. Fiyero sorride e mima un inchino verso di loro. “Ho anche saputo da Elphaba che finalmente ti sei liberata del gruppo delle Oche.”  
  
Glinda scuote la testa. “Non so cosa commentare prima” mormora. “Per prima cosa penso che andrò per il: Elphaba ti racconta tutto quello che succede nella mia vita?”  
  
Fiyero fa una smorfia e con un gesto della mano sembra voler cancellare le sue parole dall'aria intorno a loro. “Elphaba si preoccupa molto per te” risponde seccamente, ruotando gli occhi. “Anche troppo, se lo chiedi a me. Da quando in qua siete amiche, a proposito?”  
  
Lei alza un sopracciglio. “Perché dovrei risponderti? E poi perché?”  
  
Fiyero alza le spalle e sorride, come fa di solito quando le persone gli fanno una domanda troppo personale. “Curiosità” risponde e poi torna a lanciare uno sguardo a Milla. “La cosa divertente è che io e lei non siamo nemmeno così intimi. E a me sembra che lei stia sempre parlando di te.”  
  
“Sì, va bene” risponde distrattamente Glinda, segue il suo sguardo verso il tavolo di Milla e le ragazze e fa una smorfia. “Per seconda cosa. Non sono stata io a sbarazzarmi di loro. Sono state loro a sbarazzarsi di me.”  
  
Fiyero ride e tira indietro la testa. Tutti quanti si girano verso di loro, ma Glinda è troppo presa a fare una mezza smorfia per rendersene davvero conto. “Meglio così. Finalmente avremo un assaggio della mente di Galinda Upland di cui Elphaba continua a parlare.”  
  
“Elphaba parla davvero così tanto di me?” chiede sarcasticamente Glinda, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto, solo per poi poggiarle sul tavolo. “Non voglio la risposta, so che quanto si dev'essere lamentata di me da quando siamo compagne di stanza. So che ho fatto la stessa cosa, quindi...”  
  
Fiyero assottiglia lo sguardo e inclina la testa, come se stesse cercando di capire cosa non riesce a capire Glinda e quando qualcosa nella sua testa fa click, il suo sorriso diventa leggermente più dolce e sospira. Sembra che la ragazza non sappia qualcosa di molto importante, ma Fiyero non è il tipo di persona che parla a sproposito. Una delle cose che tutti sanno su di lui è che sa come mantenere un segreto. “Comunque” ricomincia lui, tornando a quella sua espressione giocosa che di solito lo accompagna. “Sono qui perché, mi stavo chiedendo, se aveste una specie di più uno per la mostra.”  
  
“Un più uno?”  
  
“Sì, se si può invitare qualcun altro alla mostra. In quanto modello, stavo pensando, io potrei essere presente.”  
  
Glinda sbuffa una risata e alza un sopracciglio divertita. “Penso che tu e Nessa potreste venire” dice. “Ma non ne sono molto sicura, dovrei chiedere. Conosci qualcuno che parteciperà?”  
  
“Nop.” Fiyero scuote felicemente la testa. “Ma stavo pensando che conoscere nuove persone con cui danzare attraverso la vita...”  
  
“Oh mio Dio.” La ragazza si nasconde il viso tra le mani per nascondere la risata che non riesce a fermare. “Fiyero no.”  
  
“Incontrare nuove persone. Sai incontrare in senso biblico...”  
  
“Fiyero no.”  
  
“Mi sono sempre piaciute le donne più mature.”  
  
“Oh m-...Senti, un'altra sillaba e farò in modo che Nessa venga invitata e tu no.”  
  
Fiyero finge di chiudere una zip sulle sue labbra e Glinda scuote la testa gli fa sciò con la mano, mentre il ragazzo le sorride e inizia ad andarsene, lentamente, con un sorriso malizioso e muovendo a un ritmo tutto suo le spalle. Glinda sorride e torna a cercare un soggetto per il suo compito per il signor Smith.  
  
Le ragazze al tavolo continuano a lanciarle occhiatacce e lei continua ad essersi spettinata e le cose non sono molto cambiate da quando Fiyero si è seduto accanto a lei. Glinda annuisce a se stessa e torna a far danzare la matita tra le dita.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glinda si sente imbambolata, come se il suo corpo fosse completamente vuoto, come se lei fosse viva ma non lì. Riesce a percepire Elphaba che continua a urlare, che dice qualcosa che non capisce molto bene, ma sente che è arrabbiata. Arrabbiata e dalla sua parte. Uno strano binomio. Glinda deve sbattere un paio di volte le palpebre e comunque non riesce a sentirsi in quel posto, nonostante si trovi lì.  
  
“Glinda” sente Elphaba dire e sente le sue mani sulle spalle e sbatte lentamente per cercare di tornare in lei, ma l'unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è a quando Pfanee voleva scrivere qualcosa di offensivo, probabilmente mediocre o lesbica, su uno dei quadri di Elphaba e lei aveva detto che dovevano mettersi un limite, che sarebbero potute essere espulse per aver fatto qualcosa del genere. “Glinda” chiama di nuovo Elphaba e la ragazza si gira verso di lei, continuando a sbattere le palpebre.  
  
“Elphie” mormora e poi torna a guardare il suo ritratto, il ritratto di Fiyero, che hanno detto fosse forse uno dei ritratti migliori che avrebbe potuto fare, e che poi Madame Morrible le aveva disprezzato con tanto odio che deve sembrare anche personale, a questo punto. Pugnalato. Squarciato a metà.   
  
“Non è possibile che qualcuno vada in giro a distruggere i quadri altrui!” grida Elphaba e dà un passo verso Madame Morrible, che mantiene un'espressione neutra.   
  
Glinda cerca di scuotere la testa e riprendersi lentamente. Prende dal braccio Elphaba, che continua a sbraitare contro persone che non centrano nulla con quello che è successo. “Elphie” la blocca, con un sorriso di circostanza. “Non importa.”  
  
Elphaba si gira verso di lei e ha gli occhi che le bruciano e così anche le mani, e sbarra gli occhi e non sembra volersi calmare, finché Glinda non prende un respiro profondo e le sorride con un po' più di sicurezza. Elphaba aggrotta le sopracciglia e posa una mano su quella di Glinda. “Importa, invece.”  
  
“No” risponde Glinda, scuotendo la testa. Come dice il meme? Pay back, bitch. Sorride amaramente. “Va bene così. Chiederò di poter presentare un altro ritratto e spererò in meglio.”  
  
“Ma...”  
  
“È inutile arrabbiarsi.”  
  
“Glinda.”  
  
“Davvero” la blocca. Si guarda intorno e dedica loro un sorriso plastico, prima di stringere la mano di Elphaba e tirarla verso la porta. “Va bene così” sussurra e prende un respiro profondo. Cerca di passare la stanza senza dare troppo peso a tutti gli altri studenti che le lanciano occhiate troppo curiose, o troppo divertite dalla situazione. Sente un poverina. È una delle cose più umilianti che siano mai successe e lo odia. Quell'aula, si dice, non ha nessun bel ricordo da custodire. Continua a camminare.  
  
Elphaba abbassa lo sguardo e la segue, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro e poi le passa un braccio intorno alla vita e l'abbraccia. Glinda in un primo momento sbarra gli occhi, sentendosi stranamente presente, tra le braccia di Elphaba. Sospira e poggia la fronte sulla sua spalla. “Va tutto bene” sussurra Elphaba, dandole un buffetto in testa.  
  
“Lo so” risponde Glinda. Si morde le labbra e scrolla le spalle. “Sono solo...” Sospira di nuovo e si tra indietro. “Sono solo molto stanca.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glinda rimane a guardare il vuoto per veramente molto tempo. Si rende conto di non aver un vero motivo per cui uscire dal letto quel sabato, quindi è rimasta lì, in silenzio a guardare prima il soffitto, poi la finestra e poi non guarda nulla. Elphaba è uscita dalla camera la mattina presto, doveva fare qualcosa con sua sorella, ha detto, ma sarebbe tornata il prima possibile, aveva assicurato. Glinda aveva fatto finta di essere addormentata. Elphaba non ci aveva creduto.   
  
Si gratta la testa e sbadiglia, stirandosi la schiena.  
  
Prende il cellulare e cerca il riproduttore musicale e preme play, ( _Birds flying high you know how I feel_ ) slegandosi i capelli teatralmente e correndo verso le tende mentre Nina Simone inizia a cantare, per poter far entrare un po' di luce nella stanza. ( _Sun in the sky you know how I feel)_ Sente gli occhi pizzicarle e li sente pesanti e rossi, per qualche motivo che non può essere il suo non aver dormito per tutta la notte. ( _Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel_ )  
  
( _It's a new dawn_ ) È arrivata a una conclusione. ( _It's a new day_ ) C’è qualcosa di molto buono in quello che le è successo, pensa passandosi una mano sul viso. ( _It’s a new life, for me_ ) Prende un respiro profondo e stringe tra le dita le tende e aspetta con gli occhi chiusi e la luce del sole che la illumina, spettinata e in pigiama a mezzogiorno.   
  
( _It’s a new dawn it’s a new day it’s a new life for me_ )  
  
Glinda apre gli occhi e tira fuori tutt’a l’aria che aveva nei polmoni, come se fosse una metafora di tutto quello che lei era. È ora di darsi una sistemata. Si è data ben diciotto ore per essere triste e crogiolarsi nell’autocommiserazione. Sua madre ne sarebbe preoccupata per quanto tempo si è data prima di andare avanti. Glinda si slaccia il pigiama e torna a guardare in alto, verso il cielo oltre la finestra e si sente leggermente più leggera.   
  
( _And I’m feeling good_ )  
  
Si stropiccia di nuovo gli occhi, cercando di adattarsi alla brillantezza della stanza. Poi si gira e si muove verso il suo armadio. Il suo pigiama rimane per terra, accanto alla finestra, e poi lo metterà perché sinceramente non è nello stato d’animo giusto per litigare con Elphaba. Prende un respiro profondo, un altro, perché a quanto pare le ore sdraiata a letto non hanno cancellato tutta la tristezza che sta sentendo, ma non importa, perché piano piano, si dice, piano piano, le emozioni vanno scemando, è così che funziona. Il dolore si affronta e piano piano se ne va. Ha funzionato per il suo Puggles, quando è morto e lei aveva solo sei anni e aveva pianto tutte le sue lacrime e dandosi tempo, facendo in modo di non fermarsi, è andata avanti. Funzionerà anche per questo.   
  
( _Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know_ )  
  
Afferra un top crop bianco che non ha mai indossato, perché Milla dice che non sarebbe potuto stare bene a una persona con la sua corporatura e lei le ha sempre creduto. Ride della sua stupidità, alzando un lato delle labbra e scuotendo la testa. Afferra anche una delle sue gonne, e l’appoggio sotto la mezza maglietta sul letto, per vedere il risultato d’insieme, con le braccia incrociate è praticamente in mutande.   
  
( _And this old world is a new world and a bold world for me_ )  
  
Tira in su le braccia e chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi andare in un sospiro profondo. Ha una voglia matta di Ferrero Rochet e pensa proprio che andrà a comprarsene una confezione intera. Proprio adesso.   
  
( _Oh freedom is mine and I know how I feel_ )  
  
Deve assolutamente pettinarsi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando cammina per i corridoi, Glinda se ne accorge, ci sono delle persone che si girano a guardarla come se non l'avessero mai vista camminare per i corridoi in quei due anni in cui ha studiato lì.  
  
La ragazza sorride a se stessa e scrolla le spalle, tirando su le buste di carta piene di dolciumi che ha comprato senza nemmeno averne voglia. Riconosce Boq, che sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre, prima di seguirla e affiancarla con un paio di falcate e Glinda gli lancia un'occhiata divertita.  
  
“Galinda” la chiama, per attirare la sua attenzione. “Galinda, c'è qualcosa che non va?” chiede con aria preoccupata, giocherellando con le mani nervosamente.  
  
“Perché?” replica lei, senza rallentare, poi gli sorride e la cosa rende il ragazzo ancora più nervoso, mentre si guarda intorno. “C'è qualcosa che non va?”  
  
“Hai i capelli legati.”  
  
“Lo so.”  
  
“E c'è qualcosa di diverso anche nel modo in cui ti sei vestita.”  
  
“Ah sì” risponde lei con un gesto vago della mano, che dovrebbe togliere importanza alle sue frasi. “Ho deciso di indossare la gonna che mi ha mandato mia nonna.”  
  
“Tu odi i vestiti che ti manda tua nonna” grida Boq, allungando le gambe per stare al passo con Glinda, che sta scuotendo la testa. “Lo dici sempre, lo ripeti e -tu odi i vestiti che ti fa tua nonna.”  
  
“Uhm, no?” ride lei, girandosi verso di lui. “Io adoro i vestiti di mia nonna. Sono comodi, hanno dei bei colori e non pizzicano, al contrario di quello che dicono tutti sulle loro nonne. Sai chi odiava i vestiti di mia nonna?”  
  
“No...?”  
  
“Marie Stuart.”  
  
“Chi?”  
  
“Una ragazza con cui andavo al liceo. E poi sai chi altro? Pfanee, che quando ne ha visto uno, ecco, ha iniziato a ridere.”  
  
“Okay...?”  
  
“Tu cosa ne pensi, Baq?”  
  
“Boq.”  
  
“Cosa ne pensi?” Si ferma e alza le braccia. Non che comunque fosse un cambiamento così radicale. Almeno, non crede. Alza un sopracciglio verso il ragazzo, che sembra starsi chiedendo quale sia la risposta giusta da dare, a questo punto. Lei ride della sua reazione.   
  
Boq arriccia le labbra e guarda verso il basso. “Non mi sembra così male” risponde dopo qualche secondo. “Ma io non sono la polizia della moda.”  
  
“Credimi, lo so.” Glinda gli dà un buffetto sulla guancia e Boq aggrotta le sopracciglia contrariato. “Vuoi un dolce?”  
  
“Rovino tutto se dico sì?”  
  
“Nah.” Glinda alza il braccio per cercare una confezione di cioccolatini e una di patatine fritte, per afferrarle e aprirne una e passargliene una tra le mani. Boq aggrotta le sopracciglia e prende i cioccolatini, portandoseli sotto l'ascella, mentre lei gli offre delle patatine. “Va benissimo, anzi, vuoi mangiare le patatine e accompagnarmi davanti alla mia stanza?”  
  
“Posso?”  
  
“Vuoi?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“Allora andiamo.”  
  
Boq sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte e sorride, posandosi le mani sui fianchi e passando lo sguardo sul suo viso e poi sulle patatine che tiene in mano. “Va bene” risponde dopo qualche secondo, e sbuffa una risata. “Galinda Upland che mangia cibo spazzatura per i corridoi. Con me”  
  
“Glinda” lo corregge lei. “Il mio nome è Glinda.”  
  
“Il tuo nome d'arte.”  
  
“La vita è arte.”  
  
Boq scuote la testa e scrolla le spalle. “La vita è arte” ripete in un sospiro e stanno già camminando, quindi perché fermarsi? Glinda riprende il suo passo veloce e le persone si girano a guardarli mentre camminano per i corridoi, ma le persone si abituano in fretta ai cambiamenti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elphaba continua a osservarla, nonostante sia passata una settimana piena da quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il suo crollo nervoso. Fiyero è passato a trovarla perché dicono in giro che l'hanno vista mangiare carboidrati e Glinda si è fatta trovare con in mano un cucchiaio di Nutella, che stava condividendo con Elphaba. È stato gentile. Ma come Boq, anche Fiyero si è abituato in fretta a vedere Glinda che a volte indossa dei vestiti cuciti da sua nonna, a volte no, o coi capelli legati in uno chignon non così composto, o che tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate e finalmente segue le lezioni del professor Dillamond. Elphaba continua a guardarla ogni giorno come se si aspettasse che Glinda facesse qualcosa di non normale, qualcosa di spezzato.  
  
Ecco. È riuscita a trovare la parola. La guarda come se potesse frantumarsi da un momento all'altro.   
  
Si sistema sul letto, tirandosi sdraiata e girandosi verso Elphaba, che fa finta di leggere un libro.  
  
“Oggi ho chiamato i curatori della galleria e...” Sospira, posando il braccio sulla fronte. “E mi hanno detto che ho un mese per presentare un altro lavoro, che normalmente non fanno così e che questo deve essere visto come un favore che sono felici di farmi, se riesco a ricreare qualcosa come il ritratto di Fiyero.”  
  
Elphaba abbassa il libro e sbatte le palpebre. Sospira, ma non sembra trovare delle parole per esprimersi.   
  
“Stavo pensando” inizia, girandosi di fianco. “Stavo pensando che questa volta vorrei ritrarre te.”  
  
Elphaba posa il libro sulle cosce e tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate, piegando il busto verso di lei. “Cosa?” chiede con la voce roca e deve schiarirsi la gola. “Vorresti...?”  
  
“Stavo pensando che sei la persona che più conosco nell'Accademia” risponde Glinda con un tono di voce che dovrebbe essere molto più leggero di quanto lei stessa si sente. Vuole fare un ritratto di Elphaba da quando le aveva detto che gli occhi di Fiyero brillavano nel suo ritratto. Si era chiesta cosa avrebbe potuto fare ritraendo una persona che, nel bene o nel male, conosce. Conosce anche troppo approfonditamente. “E sarà divertente.”  
  
“Uhm.”  
  
“Divertente alla Elphie, non alla Glinda.”  
  
“Ah, davvero.”  
  
“Sì, davvero. Che ne dici? Così non dovrò nemmeno portarmi dietro Fiyero con la paura che faccia qualcosa di non rispettabile in una galleria d'arte.”  
  
Elphaba corruga ancora di più la fronte e sembra star pensando a qualcosa molto intensamente, prima di alzare un lato delle labbra e inclinare la testa. “Qualcosa di poco rispettabile?” chiede.  
  
“Voleva sedurre qualche critico d'arte, per quello che mi ha detto.”  
  
Glinda osserva come gli occhi della ragazza si addolciscono e si morde le labbra per non commentare e non dire niente che non vada oltre il limite che Elphaba le ha detto di tenere ben a mente quando si parla di Fiyero. Era un modo per proteggere entrambe, se ci pensa bene. A Elphaba piace quel ragazzo, a Glinda piaceva, la prima volta che ne avevano parlato, si ricorda, le ha detto che un giorno sarebbe stato suo marito. Non hanno mai potuto parlare del suo cambio di rotta, non sa esattamente quando e come sia giusto parlare di queste cose con la su Elphie e non sa nemmeno quanto questo possa cambiare le cose tra loro, non sa se è giusto farlo.  
  
La cosa divertente è che Glinda sa sempre come si deve comportare con le persone. Ha passato la sua vita ad osservare suo padre capire gli stati d'animo degli altri e lei stessa ha imparato a capire da un solo gesto o un tic all'occhio quello che avrebbe dovuto fare per compiacere chiunque le stesse intorno. Ma Elphaba. Elphaba non lo sa cosa vuole. Quando le ha detto che voleva essere sua amica, Glinda sapeva quello che voleva lei, ma quello che stava pensando Elphaba le è totalmente oscuro. Sa che vuole esserle amica soltanto perché Elphaba non è gentile. Ma non sa cos'altro le passa per la testa.   
  
“Sì.”  
  
Glinda sbatte le palpebre velocemente. “Cosa?”   
  
“Va bene, essere ritratta da te.” Elphaba tira di nuovo su il libro, per riprendere a leggere. “Ma dovresti invitare Fiyero come tuo più uno.”  
  
“Certo” risponde prontamente Glinda. “Fiyero alla mostra e tu sulla tela.”  
  
“Che cosa strana da dire.”  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  
“Cosa stai facendo?” chiede Elphaba senza nemmeno muovere le labbra e Glinda deve dire che deve essere un qualche tipo di talento, come quello dei ventriloqui, mentre si sistema al banco davanti a lei, con in mano il suo tablet e il pennino. “Glinda. Tu non segui questo corso.”  
  
“Sì,” risponde lei a bassa voce, posando una mano accanto alle labbra e allungandosi verso di lei, “ma ho pensato che devo fare degli schizzi preparatori per il tuo ritratto, e che quindi vorrei seguirti in alcuni posti, stavo pensando di seguire con te questo corso di storia contemporanea, perché sembra che tu ti senta abbastanza a tuo agio qui.”  
  
“Cosa?” Di nuovo, non muove nemmeno le labbra e Glinda scrolla le spalle.   
  
“Sì, e poi seguirti in quei circoli dove vai di solito... com'è? L'incontro dei Giovani contro le Ingiustizie? Il club dei Diritti Umani. Io per gli animali. E pure l'incontro sub-WWF.”  
  
“Non puoi seguirmi in posti come quelli.”  
  
“E perché no?” Glinda sbatte lentamente le palpebre. “Vi incontrate in luoghi pubblici.”  
  
Elphaba sospira e inclina la testa, con un'espressione che sembra essere a metà tra il perché mi fai questo e il comunque continuo a volerti bene per qualche strana ragione, cosa che fa sorridere Glinda, perché è una delle poche espressioni che ha imparato a riconoscere dell'altra ragazza.  
  
“Oh, oh sì, lo so che anche soltanto il fatto che io ti segua cambierà il tuo modo di comportarti, ma prima o poi ti dimenticherai che sono qui, no?” chiede innocentemente, stringendosi tra le spalle e con un mezzo sorriso, mentre abbassa un po' il mento e cerca di guardarla dal basso, come fa sempre quando vuole chiedere un enorme favore a suo padre.  
  
Elphaba arrossisce e chiude gli occhi, prima di sospirare e accarezzarsi il ponte del naso. “Glinda” inizia con un ulteriore sospiro e torna a guardarla negli occhi, mordicchiandosi le pellicine delle sue labbra screpolate. Glinda muove il pennino tra le dita e aggrotta le sopracciglia, concentrandosi su questo dettaglio e la cosa sembra mettere in imbarazzo Elphaba, che ha le orecchie rosse e non sembra riuscire a respirare regolarmente. “Glinda io non...” inizia, ma la ragazza alza una mano aperta e scuote la testa.  
  
“Dovresti concentrarti sulle tue lezioni” dice, prima di piegare la testa sul tablet e di chiedersi se la cosa migliore non sarebbe fare foto, prima di iniziare gli schizzi. Prende il cellulare dalla tasca della gonna (grazie nonna) e fa una fotografia a Elphaba che le lancia occhiate nervose, prima di passarsi una mano sulla fronte e cercare di seguire la professoressa.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Nessarose sorride alle parole di Glinda, prima di portarsi le mani davanti alla bocca e soffocare una risata. “Elphaba?” chiede, girandosi verso sua sorella, che tiene le braccia incrociate e un leggero broncio. “Fare la modella per un ritratto?” Riporta compostamente le mani sulle cosce e inclina in modo studiato la testa. “È un nudo?” chiede con una punta di malizia, che però viene nascosta dalla sua espressione innocente e Glinda vede con la coda dell'occhio Elphaba, seduta accanto a lei, strozzarsi con la saliva.  
  
“Non potrei mai chiedere una cosa del genere a tua sorella” risponde scherzosamente. Si porta una mano accanto alle labbra, come se le stesse per rivelare un segreto importantissimo. “Lo sai che è praticamente una puritana.” Elphaba le dà un colpo sulla spalla e Glinda ride con una leggerezza che ultimamente sente veramente.   
  
Nessarose sorride in risposta. “Ovviamente” commenta bassa voce, e Glinda pensa che non è qualcosa che lei avrebbe dovuto ascoltare, quindi prende un respiro profondo e si gira verso Elphaba.  
  
“Sai che siamo state invitate alla festa di Fiyero, sabato?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“No che non lo sai, o no che non ci vuoi andare.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Nessa ruota gli occhi, prima di tornare alla sua espressione gentile. “Oh, sì, ho sentito che anche Boq ci andrà” dice casualmente, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli, prima di iniziarli ad arricciarli intorno al dito. Elphaba assottiglia lo sguardo, per studiarla e Glinda sa che dirà di sì per i motivi sbagliati, quindi preme le labbra una contro l'altra e cerca in tutti i modi di rimanere in silenzio.  
  
Ci ha messo un po' a capire cos'è quello che le sembra strano di Nessarose e adesso è abbastanza lucida da dire con chiarezza che questa ragazza è una bambina viziata, che non è abituata a ricevere un no, che potrebbe fare di tutto pur di non avere un no come risposta. Ed Elphaba è la sua sorellona, una delle persone che non le dirà mai no, non importa quale pazzi potrebbe chiederle. Assomiglia a lei, Nessa. È questa la sensazione strana che aveva quando la incontrava. Ha riconosciuto una ragazza che è simile a lei, ma non ne ha riconosciuto i limiti. E la cosa divertente? Probabilmente neanche lei riuscirebbe a dirle di no, nonostante i suoi motivi non sappia esattamente quali siano. Glinda si morde l'interno delle guance e cerca di concentrarsi su Elphaba.  
  
“No” ripete la ragazza, alzando le mani.  
  
“Ma ci sarà Boq!” protesta Nessa.  
  
“Potrei farti delle foto durante la festa, come riferimento quando faccio il tuo ritratto” propone Glinda a bassa voce, fingendo di essere soprappensiero ed Elphaba la studia, con una smorfia. “Potremmo anche ballare insieme!”  
  
Nessa sorride e alza le sopracciglia, come se avesse visto un'opportunità per qualcosa che Glinda non capisce. Elphaba sospira e si sistema gli occhiali sul naso, girandosi completamente verso Glinda e prendendole le mani, cosa che in un primo momento la sorprende, ma è un gesto che le piace abbastanza, quindi le sorride.  
  
“Ti sembra il momento giusto per fare vita mondana?”  
  
La ragazza sbatte velocemente le palpebre. “Perché?” chiede incredula e corruga la fronte.  
  
Elphaba si gratta la testa, poco graziosamente, e le stringe un po' di più le mani. “Lo sai che dicono tutti che hai avuto un crollo nervoso?” le chiede senza troppi giri di parole. “Dicono che sei completamente impazzita.”  
  
Glinda ride. “È divertente” risponde. “E perché dovrei essere impazzita?”  
  
Nessa si schiarisce la gola. “Per le calze” propone e ha quel punto ogni sospetto di Glinda sulla solo somiglianza ha una prova in più, decide la ragazza, girando la testa leggermente verso di lei.  
  
“Le mi calze sono bellissime.” Cerca di ridere ma viene fuori una risata strozzata, quasi nervosa. Deve prendere un respiro profondo e distogliere lo sguardo. Sapeva che prima o poi qualcuno le avrebbe fatto notare i cambiamenti in modo così aperto. Non pensava sarebbe successo in camera sua. Pensava di essere in un luogo sicuro.  
  
“Sono bianche e rosa e con...” Nessa fa un gesto vago e Glinda abbassa la testa per guardarsi i piedi e sbatte le punte delle scarpe l'una contro l'altra. “Hanno un fiocco.”  
  
“Sono pittoreschi” commenta Elphaba, cercando di attirare di nuovo la sua attenzione e sospira ancora una volta, neanche avesse il peso di tutto il mondo sulle spalle. “Ma più che altro, non sono da te.”  
  
“Sono da me” replica Glinda, con la fronte corrugata. Sta cercando di mantenere il controllo sulla propria voce. “Solo che nessuno sapeva che sono da me e quindi adesso sono tutti straniti, ma va bene così. Le persone si abituano in fretta. E io adoro le mie calze.”  
  
“Mangi schifezze” torna alla carica Elphaba, come se non l'avesse ascoltata. “Carboidrati e roba del genere e...”  
  
“Tutti le devono mangiare, lo sai, vero? E comunque, tu lo sai che ho sempre bevuto o mangiato questa roba.” Ride di nuovo, e di nuovo non ride di cuore. Cerca di capire quello che Elphaba le vuole dire guardandola negli occhi, ma non capisce la sua espressione, non capisce cosa sta succedendo e si sente soltanto attaccata. Da Elphaba. Su un argomento così nuovo che sembra una ferita appena aperta e con la quale lei sta giocando senza un vero e proprio motivo.  
  
“Sì, ma adesso lo fai in continuazione, hai mangiato schifezze con Boq per i corridoi.”  
  
“Davvero?” chiede Nessa, muovendosi nervosamente sulla sua sedia.  
  
“Sì, perché so che a lui piacciono queste schifezze e lui è capitato lì” si difende Glinda. Scuote la testa. “E da quando in qua a te interessano queste cose?” le chiede e si sente un pochino tradita. Tira via le mani dalla stretta di Elphaba, e si tira indietro sul suo letto. Guarda verso il materasso e trattiene il respiro, nella speranza di poter fermare il tempo, fermare il suo organismo per avere il tempo di pensare. Si alza in piedi e il suo sguardo passa tra le due sorelle. Stringe le mani in pugni e scuote la testa.  
  
“A me queste cose non inte-... Glinda.” Elphaba apre la bocca e anche lei si alza in piedi, per poterla fisicamente bloccare da qualsiasi sua mossa e Glinda alza la mano per non farla avvicinare. Le sorride in modo meccanico e scuote la testa.  
  
“Puoi semplicemente dire di no” le dice con un tono formale e poi scrolla le spalle. Elphaba apre la bocca per protestare e Glinda torna ad alzarle la mano davanti al viso. “Non c'è comunque bisogno che tu venga con me. Se ti vergogni tanto ad andare in giro con una persona con le calze e un fiocco.”  
  
“Sai perfettamente che non è quello che volevo dire.”  
  
“Oh, certo. Perfettamente” le fa il verso in uno dei suoi picchi di maturità Glinda e vede le stesse parole formarsi sulle labbra di Elphaba, quindi dà un passo indietro e poi gira le spalle per andarsene verso la porta, nonostante sappia di non aver nessun posto dove andare, una volta varcata quella soglia. “Lascia perdere” mormora a se stessa. “Ci vediamo quando ci vediamo.”  
  
“Non essere...”  
  
“ _Ci vediamo quando ci vediamo_ ” ripete con più intensità Glinda, con il cellulare in tasca e le cuffie in mano. Apre la porta e poi la sbatte dietro le sue spalle. Dà un'occhiata al corridoio vuoto e si passa una mano sul viso.  
  
Non ha veramente nessun posto dove andare. Sospira. Però l'uscita di scena teatrale ci stava tutta. Certo, dovrà tornare tra qualche ora, ma comunque, può continuare ad essere molto arrabbiata con Elphaba. Più che arrabbiata è ferita. E non ne parlerà certo con Elphaba, perché, ugh, avrebbe dovuto capirlo da sola che l'ha ferita. Dovrebbe chiederle scusa. Quindi, sì, fingere che lei non esista va più che bene. Perché lei è una donna adulta, che può bere legalmente alcol e che è molto brava coi sentimenti.  
  
Andrà da Starbucks. Ma sì. È una donna adulta.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
Glinda è intenta a versarsi del rum nel bicchiere rosso nel quale ha versato precedentemente Coca-Cola, quando Fiyero lancia un: “Ehi!” che la fa saltare sul posto e le fa cadere la maggior parte di quello che ha nel bicchiere sulla mano e il ragazzo scoppia a ridere neanche avesse fatto lo scherzo del secolo. Glinda scuote la mano, cercando di far sgocciolare l'acol dalle mani e poi sospirando pesantemente.  
  
“Perché?” gli chiede, posando il bicchiere sul tavolo, e la sua voce non riesce a superare in volume la musica intorno a loro. Glinda cerca di riconoscere la canzone, ma l'unica cosa che la cantante dice è Take me back e Oh na-na e la cosa non aiuta moltissimo. Torna a concentrarsi su Fiyero, che sta ancora ridendo. “Perché?” grida questa volta e il ragazzo scrolla soltanto le spalle.  
  
“Dicono che tu e Elphaba avete litigato” grida piuttosto lui, avvicinandosi a lei, che si tira indietro, allontanandosi dal tavolo e quindi anche dall'alcol.  
  
“Se mi chiedi se fa parte del mio crollo emotivo, ti giuro, troverò un modo per mandarti in prigione.”  
  
Fiyero ride di nuovo e Glinda nota i suoi occhi lucidi e le guance arrossate. quindi ruota gli occhi e incrocia le braccia davanti al petto. “A volte mi chiedo perché lei abbia scelto te” dice il ragazzo, passandole un braccio intorno alle spalle e posando la testa sulla sua testa. “Voglio dire. Siamo entrambi bellissimi, giusto? Però io sono anche sensibile e ho fatto il modo di capire quello che le piaceva e ho fatto in modo di capire il suo modo di vedere il mondo, invece tu? Tu cosa hai fatto?” le chiede, punzecchiandole la guancia con un dito.  
  
“Che cosa ho fatto?” gli chiede con un sospiro.  
  
“È quello che ti chiedo!” piagnucola lui. “Tu le hai...” Fiyero dice qualcosa ma Glida non riesce a sentire, perché ora suona a tutto volume Let me love you e Justin Bieber è abbastanza distraente già di suo. Comunque lui non sembra rendersi conto del fatto che lei non ascolti integralmente il suo discorso. “... che siete amiche? E non vi ho mai visto mangiare insieme se non dopo che tu...” Glinda aggrotta le sopracciglia e cerca di girare la testa verso il ragazzo, che puzza di alcol e che le impedisce di muoversi più di tanto. Sospira. “... e la usi come, cosa? Nel senso, adesso sembra che tu la usi. Solo che...” Sta delirando, ovviamente, quindi tanto vale seguirgli il gioco.   
  
“Immagino che certe cose succedono e non possiamo farci niente” risponde, gridandogli all'orecchio e Fiyero non gli è mai sembrato più triste di così, tolta la sua reazione di sorpresa alle sue grida.  
  
Si porta una mano sull'orecchio e si allontana da lei. Muove le labbra, dicendo qualcosa in un sussurro che tanto Glinda non riesce a capire. Poi prende il bicchiere che poco prima Glinda aveva in mano e lo butta nella spazzatura, nonostante il bicchiere avesse ancora della Coca-Cola e la ragazza sospira di nuovo, nonostante il sorriso sulle labbra.  
  
Fiyero torna accanto a lei. “Mi dispiace per Milla” le dice e lei alza le spalle. “Io ho provato a dirtelo.”  
  
“Non impo- cosa hai detto?”  
  
Fiyero l'abbraccia e struscia la guancia contro i suoi capelli, spettinandola. Poi piega la testa e le dà un bacio sulla guancia. Glinda ruota gli occhi. Fiyero l'abbraccia con un po' più di forza e la bacia sulle labbra, prima di lasciarla andare e Glinda rimane immobile con gli occhi sbarrati, piccola nelle sue spalle e muta sotto il beat prepotente di Justin Bieber.   
  
Fiyero danza con la sua solita leggerezza verso la folla e la lascia lì, da sola, con il fantasma del suo bacio sulle sue labbra e la strana sensazione di aver tradito Elphaba sul petto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glinda torna in camera sua anche troppo presto, con i tacchi in mano, i capelli spettinati, e le spalle scoperte. Apre la porta e sente Elphaba girarsi di fianco, sdraiata sul letto, per vederla muoversi per la stanza, nonostante non dica una parola, così com'è successo per gli ultimi due giorni. Glinda sbatte le palpebre e chiude la porta. C'è un click assordante e Glinda sente la testa vuota e allo stesso tempo troppo piena.   
  
Allunga le mani dietro la schiena per tirare la cerniera verso il basso e liberarsi dal vestito, che cade per terra. Glinda si muove verso il bagno e vede con la coda dell'occhio Elphaba alzarsi a sedere, forse rodendosi il fegato, per decidere che cosa fare, se sia giusto finalmente parlare, spiegarsi. Glinda apre il rubinetto e lascia che l'acqua fredda le scorra sulle mani, per poi tirarsi dell'acqua sul viso e lavarsi via col sapone la puzza di alcol che le ha lasciato Fiyero addosso.  
  
Dopo dieci minuti in bagno, continuando a strofinare le mani contro le guance e contro le labbra e poi una contro l'altra, la pelle le diventa rossa e inizia a tremare, perché, certo, non le è venuto in mente che avrebbe potuto usare dell'acqua calda. Sospira e comunque continua a sentire il fantasma di quel bacio innocente dato da un ragazzo che comunque considera suo amico, in un modo o nell'altro.   
  
Si trascina stancamente verso il letto e cerca il suo pigiama a tentoni, sotto lo sguardo attento di Elphaba, che si morde nervosamente le labbra. Non ci vuole niente a infilarsi nel pigiama, è uno dei motivi per cui lo ha scelto.   
  
Si siede sul bordo del letto e nasconde il viso tra le mani. Sospira un paio di volte e la camera cade in un silenzio che non sa se definire pesante o semplicemente vuoto, com'è difficile che sia tra loro due.   
  
Glinda poggia entrambi i piedi per terra, uno dopo l'altro, e dà qualche passo verso Elphaba, che si fa da parte, perché si possa sedere accanto a lei. Sembra essere un gesto che ha fatto tante volte in vita sua, e Glinda si chiede se in questo momento si sta comportando esattamente come si comporta normalmente Nessa nei confronti di sua sorella. Si infila sotto le coperte, come e si sdraia di lato, aspettando che Elphaba la imiti, cosa che succede dopo qualche secondo.  
  
“Mi dispiace” sussurra, quando l'unica cosa che le divide sono le loro mani, tra le loro, che si intrecciano senza un vero e proprio motivo, ancora una volta guidati da un istinto che non deve aver niente a che fare con la memoria.   
  
“A me dispiace” replica Elphaba, sempre in un sussurro. Sospira e sembra star scegliendo le parole con la massima cura, perché entrambe si possano capire. “Io sono felice che tu ti stia riscoprendo, solo che a volte mi sembra che tu ora... È come se...” Si passa la mano sul viso per la frustrazione. “Non so come comportarmi.”  
  
Glinda non risponde e le prende un dito con il mignolo. Non risponde, e cerca, piuttosto, di sincronizzare il suo respiro con quello di lei, rendendosi conto delle loro gambe, che si sfiorano e strusciano contro le lenzuola e, di nuovo, la stanza cade in un silenzio che però non è vuoto.   
  
“Mi piacciono le tue calze” prova Elphaba con mezzo sorriso. “Mi piacciono i vestiti che ti manda tua nonna.”  
  
“Perché sono bellissimi” replica Glinda, sbuffando una risata. Sistema la testa sul cuscino e prende un respiro profondo. “Lo so che quello che hai detto lo hai detto perché vuoi proteggermi, ma, sinceramente, sono abbastanza brava a proteggermi. So cosa devo o non devo fare, so anche le cose giuste da dire e come dirle. E prima non mi sarei messa le calze che mi ha mandato mia nonna perché sono così brava a proteggermi che a volte metto le cose che piacciono agli altri prima delle cose che piacciono a me.” Cerca gli occhi di Elphaba nel buio. “Non sono come te. Non ho il coraggio di mettere la mia opinione prima di quella degli altri, ma se non ho niente da perdere... ho pensato...”  
  
“Il mio non è coraggio.”  
  
“Sì, sì invece, lo sai che lo è.” Si inumidisce le labbra e sbuffa. “Come io so che tu tieni alle opinioni degli altri probabilmente quanto me. Quindi sappiamo tutt’e due quanto sei coraggiosa. Elphie.” Le stringe il dito e poggia una mano su quella di lei. “Lascia che anche io sia coraggiosa come te. E comunque parto avvantaggiata, vero?” chiede con un tono soffice. “Io ho te.”  
  
Elphaba sembra voler rimanere in silenzio. Sembra star pensando e Glinda chiude gli occhi e si gode questo momento. In due anni non era mai riuscita a far star zitta Elphaba. Deve dire che sono i momenti di gloria che un giorno racconterà ai suoi nipotini. “Però devi davvero smetterla di mangiare tutte quelle schifezze. Non ti fanno bene.”  
  
Glinda ride. “Ero un po’ nervosa.”  
  
“Ogni tanto mangiato un’insalata per non morire d’infarto o col colesterolo alto.”  
  
“Ah beh, allora.”  
  
“Morire d’infarto è una brutta morte, sai?”  
  
Glinda scuote la testa. “Mangiare solo verdura fa male, lo sai?”  
  
Elphaba le dà un colpetto in testa e poi ridacchia. “Meno male, allora, che abbiamo l’un l’altra” sussurra, chiudendo gli occhi e questa sola frase riempie il petto di Glinda di così tanta felicità, che i suoi polmoni si liberano da soli, la sua mente torna limpida e riesce ad addormentarsi nel letto della sua amica.   
  
  
  



	3. Parte Tre

  
  
  
  
Glinda prende le sue matite e le infila trai capelli scompostamente legati proprio perché non cadano a terra. Si porta le mani sui fianchi e rimane in contemplazione davanti alla tela bianca, mentre i diversi schizzi e le diverse foto di Elphaba sono attaccate per la stanza per farle da riferimento.   
  
Ce ne sono veramente tante e sono tutte molto diverse, quando non guardano verso l'obiettivo. C'è Elphaba che tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate e c'è l'intensità della sua concentrazione. C'è Elphaba che ruota gli occhi a qualcosa che Boq ha detto, o Elphaba che cammina per i corridoi e lascia volantini agli ignari studenti che continuano a darle ascolto, per qualche strana ragione.   
  
Glinda sorride, con la testa inclinata.  
  
“È imbarazzante, lo sai?” le chiede Elphaba, seduta sul suo letto con un altro dei suoi libri in mano e i capelli sciolti. “Perché io sono proprio qui.”  
  
“Come puoi pensare di farmi da modella e non essere qui quando ti faccio il ritratto?” ribatte Glinda. “Davvero, Elphie. A volte mi chiedo se siamo entrambe delle pittrici.”  
  
Elphaba sbuffa qualcosa e torna a leggere. Glielo ha detto Glinda, comunque, che non c'era bisogno che lei stesse sempre nella stessa posizione. Uno dei trucchi per dipingere un quadro che ha un minimo di vita, un po' come quello che aveva fatto a Fiyero, è lasciare che il soggetto faccia un po' quello che vuole.   
  
Glinda prende una matita dai capelli e inizia a tratteggiare una forma non ben definita.   
  
“Quante foto mi hai fatto?” chiede ancora Elphaba, senza alzare gli occhi dal libro e Glinda quindi decide di non distogliere lo sguardo dalla forma che ha disegnato sulla tela. L'indefinito deve portare al definito, si ricorda e tratteggia la figura.  
  
“Quelle che mi servono.”  
  
“Devo dire che la linea tra quello che facciamo noi e quello che fanno gli stalker è abbastanza sottile.”  
  
Glinda arriccia il naso. “Beh, tu lo sapevi che ti stavo facendo delle fotografie. O degli schizzi. La differenza tra me e uno stalker è questa.”  
  
Elphaba fa un verso non molto sicuro e sente il suo letto scricchiolare sotto il peso della ragazza. “Okay, ma userai tutte quante quelle foto? Poi che ci farai?”  
  
Glinda sospira e si gira verso di lei. “Qualcosa mi dice che hai voglia di parlare.”  
  
“Oh, beh, scusa se faccio conversazione per dimenticarmi che hai più o meno...” Assottiglia lo sguardo e conta le fotografie attaccate sulle finestre. “Cosa ci fari con ventiquattro mie fotografie dopo?”  
  
“Tu che cosa ci fai con le fotografie che fai ai tuoi soggetti?” chiede la ragazza, girandosi verso la sua tela e tornando a disegnare linee e cerchi.  
  
“Non faccio fotografie ai miei soggetti. A volte li tengo lì perché posino, a volte invece li faccio a memoria.”  
  
“ _Ovviamente_.”  
  
“Ovviamente che cosa?”  
  
“Ovviamente tu li fai a memoria” risponde Glinda e sospira. “Comunque le fotografie e gli schizzi preparatori li metto nel portfolio del ritratto. Non ci faccio granché, se mai un giorno diventerò famosa, o se un mio quadro venisse venduto, fotograferei il quadro e lo terrei lì per ricordarmelo. Un po' a diario segreto. Sotto il letto ho tutti i portfolio di tutte le opere che ho fatto qui quest'anno.”  
  
“Ah, davvero?” chiede scetticamente Elphaba, scivolando verso il letto di Glinda e alza le lenzuola per trovarsi davanti una scatola con dei buchi. Glinda non la guarda, decide che non è il momento per distrarsi, ma immagina che Elphaba apra la scatola e immagina la sua espressione e si aspetta che parli, ma si gode il momento di silenzio per cercare di capire quale sia la miglior posizione del collo della Elphaba sulla tela. “Glinda, dovresti firmare gli schizzi” dice la ragazza.  
  
“Uhm.”  
  
“Sono...” Sente il fruscio dei fogli tra le mani della ragazza e sorride. Chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo ed è incredibile quanto potere Elphaba abbia sui suoi polmoni. “Incredibili.”  
  
“Grazie” risponde automaticamente e poi deglutisce. Si gira lentamente verso il centro della stanza e si ritrova la ragazza seduta a terra, con le gambe incrociate e una delle cartelle aperte davanti a lei. Deve dire che si aspettava che prendesse quello di Fiyero, invece Elphaba stava passando un dito su uno schizzo fatto a sua madre, ritratto che poi non era così bello, come le aveva poi ricordato Madame Morrible, che adora ricordare la mediocrità di Glinda in tutto quello che fa. Si gratta nervosamente la testa. “Ma non sono granché.” Torna a lavorare sulla tela.  
  
“Tua madre è bellissima” mormora Elphaba.  
  
“Papà dice sempre che è uno spirito libero. Poi ascolta Ella Fitzgerald e ti ricordi che più che spirito selvaggio, mia madre è una nostalgica sognatrice.” Glinda si infila una matita in bocca e ne prende un'altra dalla testa, per concentrarsi sui dettagli del viso di Elphaba. Alza lo sguardo per osservare la fotografia della ragazza per i corridoi, mentre fa volantinaggio. Afferra la matita dalla bocca e la rimette tra i suoi capelli.“Non credo che le mamme di oggi sentano Ella Fitzgerald, purtroppo.”  
  
“Purtroppo” le fa eco Elphaba e quando Glinda si gira verso di lei, la ritrova con gli occhi che guardano verso l'alto e la mano aggrappata alla caviglia.   
  
“Non hai mai sentito Ella Fitzgerald?” le chiede, aspettandosi una risposta positiva, o un commento sarcastico perché, ma in quale mondo Elphaba Thropp non ha mai sentito la Fitzgerald? Invece lei scuote la testa e Glinda rimane con la faccia da pesce lesso, prima di scuote la testa e inizia a cercarsi nelle tasche il cellulare. “Non ci credo ma...” Lo sblocca e preme con il pollice quasi nero l'icona del suo riproduttore musicale, fingendo di cercare una canzone, ignorando il fatto che la maggior parte delle canzoni che ha sono jazz. Si morde le labbra, quando il suo dito cade Ev'ry time we say goodbye.  
  
Le note e la voce della donna riempiono la stanza in pochissimo tempo. ( _Ev'ry time we say goodbye, I die a little_ ) Glinda sorride e lascia il cellulare sulla scrivania, prima di tornare a lavorare sulla sua tela. ( _Ev'ry time we say goodbye, I wonder why a little_ )  
  
“È per questo che a te piace così tanto il jazz?” chiede Elphaba e Glinda sente ogni suo muscolo nel corpo andare sull'attenti, girandosi verso di lei ad una velocità non indifferente. Elphaba la guarda con un sorriso tenero.   
  
( _Why the Gods above me, who must be in the know_ )  
  
“Sì,” riesce a rispondere dopo qualche battito. “Dev'essere per questo.”  
  
( _Think so little of me, they allow you to g_ o)  
  
Elphaba annuisce e china la testa sugli schizzi di sua mamma. “È un bel motivo” borbotta, sistemando le cartelle davanti a lei.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
C'è questo bellissimo dipinto di William Holman Hunt che raffigura una storia raccontata da John Keats, che riprende un racconto di uno scrittore italiano del Milletrecento e che lascia Glinda senza fiato, per una qualche ragione.  
  
Sfoglia il libro che le ha regalato Elphaba e passa una mano su Isabella and the Pot of Basil. Lisabetta e il vaso di Basilico, nella novella originale di Boccaccio.   
  
La storia è di una semplicità macabra e Glinda la rilegge e si porta la ginocchia al petto. Lisabetta vive a Messina coi suoi tre fratelli e s’innamora di un ragazzo, chiede ai suoi fratelli il permesso di sposarlo, e invece loro lo uccidono. Il ragazzo compare comunque in sogno e le dice dove è stato sepolto il suo corpo. Lei corre per disseppellire il suo corpo e nasconde la sua testa in un vaso di basilico, che annaffia tutti i giorni con le sue lacrime.   
  
Glinda sta seduta sul letto, raggomitolata come se fosse un gattino spaventato.   
  
È un bellissimo racconto.   
  
Semplice e macabro. E anche tanto triste.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glinda sta studiando teoria e disegno quando Shenshen si siede al suo banco e sembra nervosa, guardandosi intorno e sperando che nessuno la noti per davvero. Glinda aggrotta le sopracciglia, tira indietro due ciuffi di capelli che sono sfuggiti alla coda alta e inclina la testa in una muta domanda, perché aveva capito che era stata cacciata dal gruppo delle Oche, come lo chiama Fiyero, e che adesso loro non accettano di riconoscere nemmeno la sua esistenza.  
  
Questo scisma ha fatto più male a loro che a lei, per quello che ha capito Nessa, motivo per cui continua a gravitare intorno alla camera di sua sorella con la stessa intensità di prima. Glinda non sa a cosa sia dovuto il fatto che tutti abbiano accettato così velocemente un cambio da parte sua, ma preferisce non indagare. Il suo tempo lo passa con Elphaba e non le è mai capitato di voler scomparire, quando è con lei. Sorride al pensiero. Elphaba è un po' il suo posto sicuro, si chiede da quando lo è diventata.  
  
Shenshen si morde il labbro e muove nervosamente il piede sotto il banco. “Sarebbe bastato che tu dicessi che avresti aiutato Milla con Boq” inizia con una voce flebile e muovendo pochissimo le labbra. “Sarebbe bastato questo.”  
  
“Ah” risponde Glinda con un mezzo sorriso divertito. “Sarebbe bastato questo.”  
  
“Milla dice che stai aiutando la storpia ad avvicinarsi a Boq.”  
  
“La storpia?” ripete lentamente la ragazza e scuote la testa. “Nessarose. Milla ha paura di Nessarose.” Ride al pensiero. Nessa può essere bellissima, ma è molto improbabile che Boq la noti in _quel sens_ o e questo si può capire da una conoscenza superficiale di Boq. Chiunque lo avrebbe potuto dire. “Patetica” borbotta con una mezza risata.  
  
Shenshen abbassa lo sguardo e inizia a sfregare le mani una contro l'altra, nervosamente. “Non è questo il punto” risponde con un fil di voce e la sua posizione nello spazio fa tenerezza a Glinda, che sospira, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. “Il punto è che tu hai scelto lei.”  
  
“Nessarose?” chiede sbalordita Glinda, sta per mettersi a ridere delle assurdità che Shenshen sta dicendo una dopo l'altra, ma l'espressione seria della ragazza la blocca dal dire esattamente quello che ha in testa. “Io ho scelto Nessarose.”  
  
La ragazza scuote la testa e si alza in piedi, continuando a guardarsi in giro, come se il loro incontro fosse stato vietato da qualche tipo di autorità. “La Strega dell'Ovest” borbotta, sospirando pesantemente. “Tu scegli sempre lei.” Poi scappa praticamente via.  
  
Glinda sospira e nasconde il viso tra le mani. Ecco. Ecco che cosa succede quando provi a studiare in biblioteca.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( _For once in my life I have someone who needs me)_  
  
Passa il pennello dolcemente sulla tela, seguendo il profilo di Elphaba, che la osserva dalla lucentezza dei suoi colori. Glinda si mordicchia le labbra, sentendo gli occhi del dipinto su di lei. Cerca di ricordarsi quale colore in particolare dovrebbe usare per la guancia e alza la testa per cercare una foto in cui Elphaba è distratta dall'obbiettivo.  
  
( _Someone I've needed so long_ )  
  
Si alza in punta di piedi per afferrare una fotografia in cui sembra starle parlando e, con le dita sporche di colori ormai privi di acqua, passa un dito sulle sue labbra e dà un passo indietro, per vedere il ritratto, ancora incompleto per colpa di alcuni dettagli che non sembrano essere quelli giusti, per colpa della luce che non è riuscita a usare poi così bene e stringe al petto la fotografia, prima di allungare il braccio e fare in modo che nel suo campo visivo, per prospettiva, sembrino della stessa grandezza.   
  
( _For once unafraid I can go where life leads me and somehow I know I'll be strong_ )  
  
Manca qualcosa, si dice, ma non riesce a capire che cosa. La luce, okay, la prospettiva, va bene, manca l'anima di Elphaba, però, il modo in cui sorride. Ce ne sono almeno trentaquattro modi in cui sorride e dovrebbero essere tutti racchiusi lì. Glinda grugnisce e si passa una mano sui capelli.  
  
( _For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of_ )  
  
Gli occhi di Elphaba nel dipinto si addolciscono un po' e Glinda aggrotta le sopracciglia e sente che sta trattenendo il respiro, per qualche ragione.  
  
( _Long before I knew_ )  
  
Dà un passo avanti, ma viene bloccata da un rumore alle sue spalle e si ricorda, per la prima volta, che Elphaba, la vera Elphaba, era lì, seduta sul suo letto, aspettando di essere utile, leggendo un laltro libro, perché soltanto lei può continuare a leggere libri quando ci sono i corsi, o durante gli esami.  
  
( _Someone warm like you_ )  
  
Gli occhi di Glinda e Elphaba si incontrano e incatenano. “Davvero?” le chiede a bassa voce. “Davvero mi vedi così?” E sembra essere sul punto di... Glinda apre la bocca per rispondere, ma non riesce a dire niente, si gira verso il ritratto e a lei sembra così incompleto, così non Elphaba che le risale la frustrazione su per le mani.  
  
Elphaba è molto di più. Molto, davvero molto di più.  
  
( _Who have my dreams come tru_ e)  
  
La ragazza la abbraccia e Glinda s'irrigidisce, in un primo momento, perché Elphaba non l'ha mai abbracciata di sua spontanea volontà, o meglio, lo ha fatto, ma per ragioni ben precise che vanno oltre all'aver finito un ritratto e non capisce per quale motivo adesso stia cercando così tanto un contatto fisico. Poi ricorda che a lei piace il contatto fisico, soprattutto quando Elphaba è coinvolta in questo.  
  
Quindi affonda il naso trai capelli di lei e si rilassa. Sente l'odore di ciclamini e della puzza di fumo che deve esserle rimasta addosso da quel club per i diritti umani, in cui tutti pensano che fumare sia un po' come far vedere al mondo quanto sono intellettuali. Ed è morbida e allo stesso tempo forte e Glinda potrebbe rimanere tra le sue braccia per ore e ore, senza mai stancarsi. Prende un respiro profondo e continua a inebriarsi di Elphaba, abbracciandola a sua volta.  
  
Finché poi la ragazza non si tira indietro e Glinda rimane con nulla tra le braccia e vive il momento.   
  
Il momento _oh no_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il momento _oh no_ è quando ti rendi conto che provi cose che non avresti dovuto provare.  
  
Glinda mangiucchia nervosamente la matita durante la lezione del professor Dillamond e lancia occhiate a Elphaba, nei banchi più avanti e più in basso. Non riesce a concentrarsi su altro.  
  
Pensa a Elphaba e a quando l'ha conosciuta e si è detta che non avrebbe mai potuto odiare nessuno così tanta intensità. Adesso si chiede se è possibile amare qualcuno con così tanta intensità. Si gratta la testa e si dice che il contrario dell'amore non è l'odio ma l'indifferenza e si chiede, si chiede per la prima volta. se in realtà quello che provava non fosse un piccolo tipo di amore che cercava un posto in lei per crescere.  
  
Ha sempre ammirato Elphaba, in fin dei conti, e lei lo sa. Elphaba ha un dono naturale, un potere speciale che le rende facile creare, o ricreare e forse questo era uno dei motivi per il quale Glinda l'aveva odiata così tanto. Perché non doveva sforzarsi così tanto, quando invece lei doveva faticare per ogni singolo successo nell'arte. E forse Elphaba l'aveva odiata perché le Glinda non aveva mai dovuto lottare per niente nella sua vita in generale. Non era vero odio, allora. Era invidia, da parte di entrambe.  
  
Il professor Dillamond continua a parlare e Glinda continua a ignorarlo.   
  
Quando è successo? Quando i suoi sentimenti sono diventati dei sentimenti che non dovrebbero essere appropriati? Elphaba è sua amica. Punto, dovrebbe essere solo quello. Vero? Comunque non può dirglielo.  
  
Ha vissuto una vita intera circondata da persone che le facevano favori per un secondo fine. Non importa quale quello fosse. Starle più vicina, poterle infilare le mani sotto la maglietta, cercare un'alleanza politica con suo padre, cercare di ferire sua madre. Sa che cosa vuol dire stare con qualcuno che non vuole te, e sa anche che ha fatto delle cose per Elphaba che non vuole lei pensi siano dovute a un secondo fine. Non vuole che pensi che ha fatto vedere il ritratto di Nessa solo per poter avere dei punti in più con lei, ad esempio. Non vuole che Elphaba la inserisca in quel gruppo di persone e non vuole che questo suo inappropriato sentimento svaluti il lavoro che Elphaba ha fatto per arrivare fino a una galleria d'arte. Non vuole che Elphaba creda che non valga nulla come pittrice. Perché non è così.  
  
Elphaba è un'artista. Forse un'artista migliore di lei, o forse l'artista migliore del decennio e Glinda crede in lei.  
  
Sa che ha dovuto vivere con un padre che sembra odiarla, e con una sorella che continua a mettere se stessa al primo posto e sa che Elphaba stessa, per quanto sia brava a dipingere, non crede in se stessa quanto dovrebbe.   
  
Glinda può mettere da parte se stessa per Elphaba. Non lo ha mai fatto prima, certo, ma può comunque farlo. Perché la ama.  
  
Sente le orecchie diventarle rosse e nasconde il viso dietro la mano premuta su questo. Prende un respiro profondo. Cielo. Santo cielo. Cielo cielo cielo cielo.   
  
La _ama_.  
  
Il momento _oh no_ è appena peggiorato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Cosa hanno detto del ritratto?” chiede Elphaba e ha un tono veramente poco sicuro e poco da lei.   
  
Glinda sbatte le palpebre per la sorpresa, mentre le dà le spalle e continua a sistemare i libri dentro il suo zainetto, senza girarsi verso di lei, cercando piuttosto di rimanere calma, di non dire nulla di stupido e nulla di troppo eccessivo. Sono un paio di giorni che la vita è difficile. Quello stupido momento oh no le ha un po' rovinato la vita.  
  
“Uhm” mormora, scrollando le spalle. “Mi hanno detto che il ritratto è stato accettato.” Lo hanno amato, per qualche strana ragione. Si passa una mano sulla fronte e sospira. “Quindi abbiamo -credo che abbiamo qualche settimana prima della mostra. Jazz, vestiti eleganti e champagne. Ti devi preparare psicologicamente.”  
  
“Mi sono fatta una cultura sul jazz.”  
  
“Una cul-...?” Glinda si gira verso di lei, posando le mani sui fianchi e con mezzo sorriso. “Avrai sentito al massimo tre canzoni! Sono sicura che fino ad adesso nemmeno sapevi che la versione di Fly me to the moon di Frank Sinatra è stata riprodotta durante l'atterraggio dell'apollo 11 sulla Luna.” Ridacchia e scuote la testa perché Elphaba la sta guardando con una dolcezza che non dovrebbe esserci per il suo bene. Le fa un cenno con il mento, come se la volesse incoraggiare ad andare avanti ma Glinda si è persa nella sua espressione e...  
  
Oh no.  
  
Oh no oh no oh no.  
  
Glinda deglutisce e prende un respiro profondo con la bocca aperta e chiude gli occhi, sperando di tornare in sé. “Beh, sì, comunque.” Si schiarisce la gola e fa una smorfia. “Ora devo andare a correre per il parco” borbotta, indicando la porta della loro camera, e vede Elphaba alzare un sopracciglio.  
  
“Quando ti ho detto di smettere di mangiare schifezze non pensavo che saresti finita con quegli strambi che corrono la mattina presto per bruciare calorie.”  
  
“Ma io non lo faccio per le calorie” ride Glinda, stirando le braccia. “Lo faccio per il panorama.”  
  
“Certo.”  
  
“Ovviamente.”  
  
“Comunque,” Elphaba si inumidisce le labbra e si muove sul posto, nervosamente. “Potremmo -se vuoi possiamo mangiare insieme oggi.”  
  
“Uhm” risponde Glinda, aprendo la porta e puntando le scarpe verso il pavimento. “Ci mettiamo d'accordo per messaggio? Ho una mattina impegnata. Ma comunque abbiamo lezione con Madame Horrible, ci vediamo lì.” Poi esce, senza ascoltare le proteste dell'altra ragazza.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elphaba ridacchia al verso che Glinda fa alle spalle di Madame Morrible e Glinda si gira verso di lei quel tanto che basta per farle vedere che sta sorridendo a lei.   
  
Elphaba si tocca la tempia con un dito e ruota gli occhi e Glinda le dà completamente ragione, pulendosi le mani piene di tempera sua salopette di jeans.  
  
“Qualcosa di divertente, miss Upland?” chiede Madame Morrible, girandosi verso la ragazza, con le mani compostamente poggiate una su l'altra, e Glinda scatta sul posto, alzando lo sguardo verso la donna e scuotendo velocemente la testa. “Come pensavo.”  
  
Elphaba la sta guardando con un'espressione vuota, come se stesse pensando a tutt'altro e Glinda sospira, perché sembra che sia facile dimenticarsi quanto odia Madame Morrible, quando ha la testa piena di altri pensieri.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fiyero mi ha chiesto se è ancora invitato alla mostra” dice casualmente Elphaba mangiando una frittata di patate che sembra essere disgustosa. Glinda aggrotta le sopracciglia e sbuffa.  
  
“Ovviamente, certo” risponde. “Io invito Nessa e tu Fiyero.”  
  
“Così non avrebbe nessun senso.”  
  
“Perché no? Tua sorella mi sta veramente molto simpatica.”  
  
Elphaba le lancia un'occhiataccia e ruota gli occhi, prima di ricominciare a mangiare con una studiata lentezza. Glinda decide di non rimanere a fissarla per troppo tempo, nonostante sia molto felice di starle accanto e uau, questo è uno dei pensieri più patetici che lei abbia mai avuto nella sua testa. Si gira verso la ragazza e le sorride, guadagnandosi un'occhiata confusa. “Non inviterai tu mia sorella, lo sai, vero?”  
  
“Beh, solo perché ho promesso a Fiyero che lo avrei invitato non vuol dire che lo debba invitare io. Potreste ballare sulle note di Billie Holiday, o Ella Fitzgerald o Frank Sinatra o...”  
  
“Da quando?” chiede Elphaba, lasciando la forchetta vicino al piatto. “Pensavo che lui ti piacesse.”  
  
“Frank Sinatra? Beh, sì non il mio preferito ma...”  
  
“Fiyero.”  
  
“Oh, sì, certo. Fiyero. È un buon amico.”  
  
“Che ti piacesse _romanticamente_.”  
  
Glinda sbatte le palpebre lentamente, girando il torso verso l'amica e inclinando la testa. “Ah” esclama dopo qualche secondo, poi perde interesse e sente che non c'è più tensione nell'aria, quindi scrolla le spalle. “No, non m'interessa più in quel modo.”  
  
“E da quando?”  
  
La ragazza scrolla le spalle una seconda volta e si gira di nuovo verso il tavolo. “Devi imparare a ballare però. Sai, così quando Fiyero ti chiederà di danzare attraverso la vita...”  
  
“Ah” esclama Elphaba e corruga la fronte. “Okay, sì, certo, lo capisco. Mi vuoi sistemare con Fiyero” conclude, alzando gli occhi al soffitto e facendo un gesto annoiato con la mano. “Non farlo.”  
  
“Non voglio sistemarti con nessuno” si difende Glinda, posandosi la mano sul petto teatralmente. “Questa è la mentalità da ragazza di provincia che sta tornando a galla, lo sai vero? Non sono certo un personaggio di Jane Austen.”  
  
“Stavi provando a farmi andare ad un appuntamento con Fiyero” la incalza Elphaba, tamburellando le dita contro il tavolo.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Glinda.”  
  
“Forse” risponde con un sorriso. “Ma solo perché ti serve un ragazzo trofeo quando farai vedere a tutti quel bellissimo ritratto di Nessa. Poi lo puoi anche buttare nel cassonetto.”  
  
“Che gentilezza.”  
  
“Pensaci: tutte le donne forti hanno un ragazzo trofeo. Fiyero è un bellissimo ragazzo trofeo.”  
  
Elphaba ruota gli occhi. “Se è un così bel ragazzo trofeo, portatelo tu alla mostra.”  
  
Glinda arriccia le labbra e scuote la testa. Ci sono almeno mille buone ragioni per non andare alla mostra con Fiyero. La prima, scritta in rosso, è che Fiyero l'ha baciata quando era ubriaco e la seconda, scritta in rosa, è che è innamorata di Elphaba. Urrà per Glinda. “Sono una donna potente, ma non riesco a tenere testa a un Tigelaar.” Si inumidisce le labbra e scuote la testa. “Lui è una prima donna. Io sono una prima donna. Saremmo come due stelle in un sistema binario, ci saremmo consumati a vicenda e solo uno di noi rimarrebbe vivo.” Sospira e Elphaba le dà un colpetto sulle spalle.  
  
“Invitiamolo come amico.”  
  
“Ecco. Invitalo come amico.” Glinda sorride divertita dall'espressione seccata dell'amica. “Non sono stupida. So che ti piaceva.”  
  
“Appunto. Mi piaceva.”  
  
“Non ti piace più?”  
  
“Non...” Elphaba assottiglia lo sguardo e cerca le parole giuste. “ _Romanticamente_.”  
  
A Glinda manca un battito del cuore, si ferma, non sa se riesce più a respirare e deve posare una mano su quella di Elphaba, che comunque non sembra essere colpita dal contatto fisico. “Oh” cerca di sembrare il più spontanea possibile. “Comunque, questo non ti proibisce di imparare a ballare sulle note del jazz, o di qualsiasi altro genere musicale.”  
  
“Uhm.”  
  
“Ti insegno io.” Non ha finito di dire la frase che già si maledice interiormente. Giusto. Contatto fisico extra con la ragazza che ti piace. Glinda no. Glinda fermati subito. Si mette a ridere nervosamente.  
  
“Va bene” mormora Elphaba. “Certo.”  
  
Non sembra esserne così sicura, comunque.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“È un ritratto molto intimo” dice Madame Morrible dietro le sue spalle e Glinda si gira velocemente e trattiene il respiro per non lanciare un urlo spaventato. Pensava che nessuno sarebbe entrato nell'aula, almeno fino a domani. La verità è che a nessuno piace Madame Morrible, nemmeno a Elphaba e quindi a nessuno piace veramente quell'aula, perché il posto in cui quella donna rende la vita impossibile a tutti i suoi studenti. “Molto personale.”  
  
Glinda prende un respiro profondo e annuisce. “Me ne sono resa conto quando era troppo tardi.”  
  
Madame Morrible annuisce, con le braccia incrociate sul petto. “Questo è il compito dell'arte, miss Upland” le dice e Glinda sbatte le palpebre velocemente, rendendosi conto di quello che le è stato appena detto.   
  
Deglutisce. Questo, esattamente questo, è un complimento. Crede.   
  
“Spero che tu e la tua mediocrità non disturbiate l'estro creativo di miss Thropp.”  
  
Ah, ecco. Glinda sorride a se stessa. “Non mi permetterei mai” risponde, stringendo le mani in due pugni e cerca di sorridere. “Non farei mai nulla che potrebbe fare male a Elphaba.”  
  
Madame Morrible annuisce lentamente e torna a guardare il ritratto davanti a loro. Alla fine, anche Glinda e Madame Morrible sembrano avere qualcosa in comune, si dice, mordendosi l'interno delle guance.  
  
“Sono venuta a portare il ritratto in camera perché non faccia la stessa fine di quello di Fiyero Tigelaar” annuncia ed entrambe annuiscono lentamente.   
  
Che informazione orribile, sapere che lei e Madame Morrible hanno un punto in comune.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glinda sta provando a non scoppiarle a ridere in faccia, ma Elphaba sta rendendo i suoi sforzi abbastanza inutili, con i gomiti stretti contro i fianchi, le mani chiuse in pugni e la fronte corrugata. “Così?” chiede spostando il peso da una gamba all'altra con una goffaggine che non può essere di nessun altro essere umano al mondo che non sia lei. “Glinda” la richiama, con una smorfia e smettendo di muoversi.  
  
“Okay” risponde Glinda, posando una mano sul suo polso. “Okay” ripete, cercando di non ridere. “Il passo è essenzialmente questo, lo giuro. Solo che...”  
  
“Solo che...?”  
  
“Solo che dovresti seguire il ritmo.” Alza un dito in aria e ascolta la voce di Steve Lawrence che ripete _Bewitched bewitched_. Poi chiude gli occhi e muove le spalle, prendendo a schioccare le dita per farle capire quando muoversi a sua volta.  
  
Elphaba, quando apre gli occhi, non sembra essere molto sicura di cosa fare, quindi inizia a schioccare anche lei le dita, imitando Glinda e si muove da una parte all'altra, con i capelli che si muovono di qua e di là, in un quadro così tenero, che Glinda riesce a malapena a non dire niente di sconveniente. “Così?” chiede con un'espressione concentrata.  
  
“Sì, okay, così, brava brava” la incoraggia ed entrambe si muovono allo stesso tempo e come faccia Elphaba a rendere difficile un passo così facile è veramente un mistero. Glinda sospira e alza una mano aperta per poterla fermare, cosa che la ragazza fa velocemente, quasi di scatto. “Okay, ora che sei una maestra nel passo _base_...”  
  
“Sì, sì, prendi anche in giro.”  
  
“Adesso tocca allo square jazz” continua, cancellando le parole dell'altra con un gesto della mano. “Guarda.” Abbassa lo sguardo e incrocia i piedi, lancia un'occhiata a Elphaba, per essere sicura che la stia guardando e tira indietro il piede sinistro, per poi tornare con i piedi divaricati e lanciando uno sguardo divertito a Elphaba, che fa una smorfia confusa. “Aspetta” le dice e ripete il movimento, questa volta più lentamente. “Okay?” chiede.  
  
“No.”  
  
Glinda scoppia a ridere. “Beh, almeno sai fare i passi base.”  
  
“Devi veramente smetterla di ripeterlo.”  
  
“Perché? È divertente.”  
  
“Non è divertente.”  
  
“Beh, vedi, ballare il jazz è soprattutto improvvisare, ma ti sto insegnando dei passi prestabiliti.” Fa una smorfia e ridacchia, muovendo le dita velocemente. “Magari lo square jazz potrà rimanere la mia specialità, quando balliamo insieme.”  
  
Elphaba inclina la testa e sorride dolcemente. “Quando balliamo insieme?” chiede a bassa voce.  
  
“Beh, sì, certo, se te la senti di ballare, altrimenti... uhm, altrimenti posso anche prendere in prestito il tuo ragazzo trofeo.”  
  
Elphaba ruota gli occhi e sbuffa, buttandosi a sedere sul suo letto. “Fa come vuoi” risponde. “Tu e Fiyero potreste danzare attraverso la vita insieme.”  
  
“Ah-ha.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il giorno della mostra si avvicina sempre di più ed è incredibile come le cose non cambiano, come tutto sembra essere sempre uguali una dopo l'altro e Glinda non capisce come tutto il mondo possa non cambiare quando lei stessa sente di essere cambiata così tanto e di star ancora cambiando.  
  
“Non ci sarai?” chiede al telefono, e sente suo padre iniziare a parlare dall'altra parte della cornetta.  
  
Giocherella con le unghie e si guarda intorno, senza riuscire a rimanere ferma un momento. Ogni tanto Shenshen le lancia uno sguardo e non riesce a capire che tipo di sguardo sia. Riesce a vedere nostalgia, un po' di tristezza, un po' di rassegnazione. Non capisce il perché di queste emozioni, certo, ma almeno le riesce ancora a riconoscere.  
  
“Oh, va bene” risponde dopo qualche secondo con un sorriso. “Ci sarà mama però. Farà da portavoce per entrambi.” Ride un po'. “Anche se è un peccato, perché volevo presentarti la mia compagna di stanza.”  
  
“Uhm” risponde il padre, con tono pensieroso. “La ragazza che odiamo?”  
  
“No, no” ridacchia ancora lei. “Adesso noi non la odiamo più. Ora odiamo Milla.”  
  
“Ah, aspetta.” Prende un momento di pausa e poi sbuffa. “È così difficile stare dietro a tutte le tue faide giovanili, Galinda. Aspetta, fammi vedere se ricordo ancora. Elphaba era la tua nemica giurata l'anno scorso, adesso è diventata la tua migliore amica, praticamente, anzi, hai la sensazione che forse ti piace in _quel_ modo.”  
  
“Perché dici _in quel modo_ in quel modo?”  
  
“Beh, quando ero giovane io, non andavo a raccontare a mio padre la mia vita amorosa.”  
  
“Forse questo è stato un errore.”  
  
“O forse il mio è stato un errore, che dici?” Ride e Glinda fa una smorfia, sistemandosi sul prato e incrociando le gambe. “Beh, comunque, quando ero giovane queste scorribande che stai facendo tu erano un tabù, per prima cosa e poi mio padre non avrebbe saputo come rispondere.”  
  
“Tu sai come rispondere?”  
  
“A cosa?”  
  
“A me. A me che ti dico che vorrei che la mia” abbassa la voce, assicurandosi che nessuno la riesca a sentire, “compagna di stanza fosse anche la mia compagna di letto.”  
  
“Okay, no, stai oltrepassando ogni limite” ride nervosamente dall'altra parte il papà. “Adesso devo volare fino a lì e controllare che questa Elphaba sia una brava ragazza che non vuole solo usare la mia meravigliosa figliola per gli aggancia a lei offriti.”  
  
“Okay, uno, perché parli così? E due, superata la prova, perché lei la supererebbe senza problemi, cosa mi diresti di fare?”  
  
C'è un momento di silenzio e una nuvola passa davanti al sole, coprendolo, mentre Glinda alza la testa per guardare il cielo.   
  
“Va' a prenderla, tesoro” dice dopo qualche battito. “Sai che non ti ho mai fermata dall'afferrare quello che penso ti renda felice. Ma, ti prego, non dirlo a tua mamma. Se sapesse che ti spingo verso una vita di amore non protetto mi ucciderebbe.”  
  
“Non protetto?”  
  
“Non voglio sapere quello che fai nella tua intimità, Galinda.”  
  
“Non te lo avrei mai detto, papi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glinda intreccia le dita con le dita di Elphaba e inizia a dondolare, finché anche Elphaba non inizia a dondolare, esattamente al suo stesso tempo. Deve dire che è difficile starle così vicino quanto pensasse. Alza il naso, per guardarla negli occhi e quando la ritrova a guardarla, l'altra ragazza distoglie lo sguardo velocemente e torna a fissare i piedi intensamente.  
  
“Grazie” borbotta, con le labbra vicino al suo orecchio e Glinda alza un sopracciglio. “Per tutto questo.”  
  
“Il jazz? Prima o poi devi imparare a ballare” sbuffa in risposta, cercando di far sembrare il suo tono leggero e per niente preoccupato. “Ed è stato divertente vederti imparare a fare un passo avanti e un passo indietro.”  
  
“È difficile, okay?”  
  
“Certo certo.”  
  
“Ma non dicevo grazie per questo” risponde Elphaba, poggiando il mento sulla testa di Glinda. La stringe un po' di più e stanno continuando a dondolare a destra e a sinistra a destra e a sinistra. “Dicevo grazie per credere in me.”  
  
A destra e a sinistra a destra e a sinistra a destra e a sinistra. “Non è una cosa per cui devi ringraziare, sai?” risponde dopo aver preso un respiro profondo. Poggia la guancia contro la spalla della ragazza. “Sono le cose che le persone che ti amano fanno. Credere in te, essere lì per te, appoggiarti nell'inseguimento dei tuoi sogni. Tutte quelle cose sdolcinate che dicono nei film.”  
  
“Pensavo che ormai avessimo deciso che la tua vita non è come un film.”  
  
“Potremmo provare a renderlo un film.”  
  
Continuano a dondolare. A sinistra poi a destra poi a sinistra poi a destra. Inizia una nuova canzone, Glinda non ha nemmeno controllato la sua playlist, prima di farla suonare. Sapeva che ci sarebbero state tante canzoni diverse e non era pronta a lasciare andare Elphaba dalle sue braccia. Lo sa che è egoista e non capisce per quale motivo ci ha messo così tanto a capire quello che prova. Elphaba deve essere il suo punto cieco. Deve essere anche la sua bomboletta d'ossigeno. Sospira. E continuano a dondolare.  
  
“Mi è piaciuto passare tanto tempo con te” dice quando sente Billie Holiday iniziare a cantare _(I'm gonna love you like nobody's loved you_ ). “È stato stranamente divertente.” _(Come rain or come shine_ ).   
  
“Divertente alla Elphaba.”  
  
A destra a sinistra a destra a sinistra. È un movimento che inizia a starle molto a cuore. A destra e a sinistra. La mano di Elphaba è posata sul suo finaco, mentre l'altra rimane intrecciata con la sua. A destra e a sinistra a destra e a sinistra. Potrebbero continuare così per tutta la sera. Spera che continuino così per tutta la sera.  
  
“Oh, santo cielo no” esclama Glinda tra le risate e alza il mento per guardarla negli occhi. “Divertente alla Glinda.”  
  
A destra e a sinistra a destra e a sinistra.  
  
( _You're gonna love me like nobody's loved me_ ) “È bello averti intorno.” Elphaba si schiarisce la gola e abbassa il mento quel tanto che basta per guardarla. ( _Come in or come shine_ )  
  
“Non è strano?”  
  
Destra a sinistra a destra a sinistra a destra.  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
A sinistra a destra a sinistra a destra.  
  
( _Happy together, unhappy together_ )  
  
“Il fatto che abbiamo parlato di tutto, sempre di tutto, ma solo in quest'ultimo mese abbiamo parlato di arte” risponde in un sospiro Glinda. “Dovrebbe essere stato il nostro primo argomento di conversazione, non pensi? Invece abbiamo parlato di balene in estinzione, panda, dei diritti umani, mi hai chiesto per chi ho votato e la tua reazione sorpresa quando ti ho detto che ho votato per la Clinton mi ha abbastanza offesa.”  
  
A sinistra a destra a sinistra a destra a sinistra a destra a...  
  
( _And won't it be fine_?)  
  
“Beh, sei una ragazza bianca ricca, chi lo avrebbe mai detto che avresti fatto la scelta giusta?”  
  
...sinistra a destra a sinistra a destra a sinistra...  
  
_(Days may be cloudy or sunny_ )  
  
“Io volevo veramente vivere nello stesso periodo del primo mandato del primo presidente donna degli USA” protesta con un broncio che fa sorridere Elphaba. “Davvero.”  
  
...destra a sinistra a destra a...  
  
( _But I'm with you always_ )  
  
“E comunque, non cambia il fatto che abbiamo parlato di politica prima che di arte.”  
  
( _I'm with you rain or shine_ )  
  
“Beh, alla fine, se ci pensi, arte e politica possono essere la stessa cosa.”  
  
Glinda fa una smorfia e si sono fermate, non stanno più dondolando, non stanno più nemmeno finta di ballare. Si guardano negli occhi e Glinda sente il respiro di Elphaba sulle sue labbra. E forse non è esattamente quello che dovrebbe pensare, quindi cerca di concentrarsi su qualsiasi altra cosa, come, non lo sa, i capelli di Elphaba, o le sue dita sul suo corpo o il suo braccio intorno alla vita e deve chiudere gli occhi prima di perdere il controllo dei propri pensieri, e dei propri sentimenti.   
  
Prende un respiro e prova a sorridere.  
  
Elphaba la abbraccia di nuovo e Glinda si lascia avvolgere e si dice che questa deve essere una delle cose più belle e allo stesso tempo più brutte che possa succederle.   
  
“Posso dirti una cosa?” chiede la ragazza e Glinda percepisce il suo battito cardiaco accelerare contro il suo petto, quindi alza di nuovo la testa per guardarla e farle una muta domanda. “Però non entrare nel panico” la avverte e Glinda dà un passo indietro e ruota gli occhi.  
  
“È uno di quei momenti in cui mi sottovaluti e mi dai implicitamente della bigotta?”  
  
Elphaba fa una smorfia e non sembra riuscire a respirare bene, figuriamoci a parlare. Glinda le prende l'altra mano e le sorride nel modo più tenero che conosce, per incoraggiarla a continuare a parlare.  
  
“Non è niente di importante.”  
  
Glinda fa un gesto con la mano, per farla continuare. Elphaba non sembra avere più il coraggio di parlare, però. Inclina la testa e le stringe un po' di più le mani. “Ehi.” Le si avvicina un po' di più e le posa una mano sulla guancia, mossa che non è stata veramente molto intelligente, deve essersi lasciata trasportare da Bilie Holiday. Ugh. Doveva controllare la playlist prima di farla riprodurre. Sa che effetto le fa Billie Holiday.  
  
Elphaba continua a studiarla, prima di dare un passo verso di lei e posare la fronte sulla sua e Glinda prende un respiro profondo e l'odore di Elphaba, un qualcosa che le ricorda la camomilla e la menta fresca, inonda le sue narici e sente che potrebbe morire in quel preciso istante.   
  
Elphaba piega un po' le ginocchia e le loro labbra sono alla stessa altezza e poi le loro labbra sono una sull'altra e Glinda perde un battito e dimentica di respirare, con gli occhi sbarrati e sente che ogni muscolo del suo corpo è teso e poi è rilassato, quando chiude gli occhi e preme i loro visi un po' di più e forse questa non è esattamente una buona idea, perché le fa male il naso.  
  
Si ritira di qualche millimetro e scuote la testa, mentre Elphaba rimane piegata su di lei e sospira e le continua a guardare le labbra. “Succede così nei film, vero?” le chiede a bassa voce e Glinda sorride appena, prima di alzarsi in punta di piedi e le lascia un altro bacio veloce, tornando a puntare i talloni per terra. Elphaba sta sorridendo e Glinda le dà un altro bacio, poi ridacchia, si alza di nuovo in punta di piedi ed eccone un altro.  
  
Elphaba posa entrambe le mani ai lati del viso e le sue mani sono così fredde, contro le guance arrossate e calde di Glinda. Deve darle un altro bacio. Ha paura che se non ne approfitta adesso, Elphaba si risvegli e la fermi, chiedendole che cosa stanno facendo.  
  
Dovrebbe essere lei a fermarle e chiedere loro che cosa stanno facendo.  
  
Vorrebbe anche farle delle domande, ma non per questo può spezzare il momento. Le tremano le mani, le dà un bacio sulla guancia e poi al lato delle labbra e sembra disperata, lo sa, ma non riesce a fingere di non esserlo.   
  
“Volevi farmi la stessa domanda?” chiede Elphaba e Glinda sente il naso pizzicarle e gli occhi annacquarsi. “Glida. Glinda, va tutto bene?”  
  
La ragazza torna sui suoi talloni e alza la testa, incatenando i loro sguardi. “Sì, certo, ovviamente.”  
  
“Non ti ho...”  
  
“No! Oh, no no” l'assicura. “Stavo pensando a mio padre che vuole conoscerti perché ha paura che tu deflori sua figlia.”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
Glinda ride e sente una lacrima caderle sulle guance senza un vero e proprio motivo. Elphaba passa i pollici sotto i suoi occhi e Glinda scuote la testa. “Era più divertente nella mia testa” dice, e non riesce a vedere più la ragazza che ha appena baciato davanti a lei, non riesce nemmeno a sentire la canzone in sottofondo. “È solo che...” Inclina la testa e Elphaba le bacia la fronte. “Sono molto felice.”  
  
“Lo sono anche io.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glinda ed Elphaba stanno a braccetto all'ingresso della galleria e si lanciano un'occhiata veloce.  
  
“Non hai parlato per tutto il tragitto” le dice Elphaba. “Cosa c'è?”  
  
Glinda sospira e si mordicchia il labbro inferiore. “Stavo pensando” inizia, guardandosi intorno. “Stavo pensando che questo sarebbe il nostro primo appuntamento.”  
  
Elphaba s'irrigidisce e si gira verso di lei, visibilmente nel panico, per poi lanciare uno sguardo a se stessa. “Cosa?” le chiede con voce strozzata.  
  
“No? Non lo è?”  
  
“Non lo so. Lo è?”  
  
“Questa è la cosa più imbarazzante che mi sia mai capitata” s'intromette Fiyero, dietro la sedia a rotelle di Nessa, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e sotto la sua giacca elegante. “E io sono finito in una gabbia con un leone.”  
  
“L'hai già raccontato. Non puoi ripeterlo ogni volta che usciamo.”  
  
“Questo rende anche il nostro un appuntamento?” chiede scherzosamente Nessa, poi alza le sopracciglia e incrocia le braccia. “Potevate invitare Boq.”  
  
“Boq odia le gallerie d'arte. Alla fine non è nient'altro che una piccola rana, se ci pensi bene.”  
  
Glinda si gira verso Elphaba, con un'espressione confusa. “Che tipo di insulto è questo?” le chiede.  
  
Elphaba scuote la testa e le fa capire che le avrebbe spiegato tutto in un secondo momento. Poi le dà un bacio sulla guancia e sorride al vederla sorridere. “Spero di non conoscere tuo padre” borbotta piuttosto. E Glinda alza le spalle.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
